Vivere Militare Est
by SeKaYa
Summary: Es ist 1973. Dorcas Meadowes steht vor der letzten großen Hürde, bevor sie sich endlich "Aurorin" nennen darf. Neben dem üblichen Hickhack der Kollegen gibt es leider auch ein paar Gestalten, die auf der Straße für Unruhe sorgen...
1. Oktober 1973

**Vivere Militare Est**

**_~ Leben heißt kämpfen ~_**

Autor: Noir13 / .Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: Diese Story stützt sich auf nichts als leere Luft, abgesehen von den spärlichen Informationen aus den Büchern, die man so besitzt. Ein Großteil der Charaktere ist demnach praktisch unbekannt (außer für diejenigen, die meine anderen Geschichten kennen) und die Zeitlinie muss auch nicht dem entsprechen, was dem Original entspricht.

Kapitel: 1 / 13

Inhalt:

Es ist 1973. Dorcas Meadowes steht vor der letzten großen Hürde, bevor sie sich endlich "Aurorin" nennen darf. Neben dem üblichen Hickhack der Kollegen gibt es leider auch ein paar Gestalten, die auf der Straße für Unruhe sorgen...

* * *

**Prolog:**

**Oktober 1973**

* * *

_"Selbst ein Weg von tausend Meilen beginnt mit einem Schritt."_

(asiatisches Sprichwort)

* * *

_Der 15. Oktober 1973._

Dorcas Meadowes strich sich ein wenig nervös den Umhang glatt und starrte auf das Podium. Kurz huschte ihr Blick zu dem Rekruten neben ihr und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Ausgerechnet John Dawlish! Sie hätte jeden anderen Rekruten lieber neben sich gehabt. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie sich im Feld auf diesen Kerl verlassen musste, ließ Übelkeit in ihr hochkommen. Sie wandte den Blick ab und sah zu den anderen Rekruten ihres Jahrgangs. Zumindest Robards und Carter waren ihr sympathisch - mehr oder minder. Manchmal gingen selbst die beiden ihr auf die Nerven. Aber wenn Carter durchhielt, dann war Dorcas nicht die einzige Frau, die in ihrem Jahrgang war. Das allein war Grund genug, sie nicht zu vergraulen. Nun, Dawlish würde kaum einer vermissen. Dawlish war so unsympathisch wie Moody paranoid. Dennoch, Dorcas war nicht der Typ um anderen etwas Böses an den Hals zu wünschen, zumindest nichts übermäßig Böses - das eine oder andere Missgeschick würde kein Problem sein. Dorcas warf Dawlish einen beinahe gehässigen Blick zu, als sie daran dachte, wie leicht es sein könnte, Dawlish den einen oder anderen Denkzettel zu verpassen.

"Psst, es geht los", erinnerte Carter, die neben ihr stand, sie, und Dorcas richtete ihren Blick erneut auf das Podium, das nun zwei Personen betraten.

Dorcas erkannte sie sofort. Natürlich, sie hatte zwei Jahre Aurorenausbildung hinter sich, hatte mehr als einmal ihre Namen gehört, hatte sie gesehen, im Training, in der Zentrale, in der Zeitung. Wenn sie ihre Namen nicht gewusst hätte, hätte sie sich sofort als dienstuntauglich melden können - wer diese beiden nicht erkannte, musste wirklich in einer anderen Welt leben.

Amelia Bones und Alastor Moody. Die beiden Köpfe der Zentrale. Inoffiziell, natürlich. Offiziell gab es noch den Leiter der Zentrale, aber Dorcas hatte ihn nur selten gesehen, und die meiste Zeit war er in seinem Büro - ein Schreibtischauror, wenn man so wollte. Welche Formulare es auch waren, die er bekämpfte, er war ein Profi darin, wenn man den Gerüchten trauen durfte. Dorcas erinnerte sich nicht an seinen Namen, weil er für die _richtigen_ Auroren unwichtig war.

Amelia Bones trat nach vorn ans Rednerpult, den Blick über die zukünftigen Auroren schweifen lassend. Dorcas richtete sich unbewusst ein wenig auf, als Moody dem Beispiel folgte. Einen Augenblick lang hatte Dorcas das Gefühl, Moody würde sie direkt anstarren, doch dann war es schon wieder vorbei.

"Rekruten!" Bones ließ ihren Blick über die versammelten Rekruten schweifen, sah zu den ebenfalls versammelten Auroren. "Auroren. Heute ist der Tag der Mentorenzeremonie. Euch allen sollte bewusst sein, was für ein Schritt dieser Tag in eurem weiteren Leben ist. Ihr mögt noch keine richtigen Auroren sein, Kadetten, aber dies ist der erste Schritt. In einem Jahr, um diese Zeit, werdet ihr offiziell zu Auroren ernannt, aber dieses eine Jahr wird das härteste in der gesamten Ausbildung werden."

Dorcas nickte unbewusst. Die Gerüchte über das Mentorenjahr waren offenbar wahr - wenn selbst Bones es sagte. Wenn Moody es als tatsächlich so hart eingestuft hätte, dann wäre es höchstwahrscheinlich unschaffbar.

"Das Mentorenjahr - die letzte Hürde, die ihr zu meistern habt." Bones' Blick war hart. "Es mag harsch klingen, aber es ist durchaus möglich, dass einige von euch dieses Jahr nicht überleben. Das Mentorenjahr bedeutet, dass ihr eure erste Felderfahrung sammelt, den Alltag eines Auroren kennen lernt. Ihr werdet mit euren Mentoren auf Missionen und Einsätze gehen, ihr werdet recherchieren, infiltrieren und immer wieder weiter trainieren." Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ihr wisst, was es bedeutet, Auror zu werden. Nun werdet ihr erfahren, was es heißt, Auror zu _sein_. Das Leben als Auror ist hart und gefährlich. Wenn ihr wirklich willens seid, euer Leben zu riskieren, dann könnt ihr diesen Job schaffen. Auror zu sein bedeutet, sein Leben nach dem Beruf auszurichten. Euer Privatleben wird nicht mehr privat sein, denn es wird sich zwischen einem Einsatz und einer Mission abspielen. Ferien und Urlaub gibt es nicht. Feiertage sind gestrichen. Krankfeiern nur, wenn ihr auf dem Zahnfleisch daherkriecht. Dieser Job ist die Hölle, aber es lohnt sich - und es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Einmal Auror, immer Auror. Selbst wenn ihr im Ruhestand seid oder tot, wenn ihr versetzt werdet oder im Krankenhaus liegt."

Bones fuhr fort mit ihrer Ansprache, aber Dorcas hörte nicht mehr so aufmerksam zu wie zuvor. Im Grunde kam nun auch nur noch der organisatorische Teil. Bis die Mentoren verteilt wurden konnte Dorcas sich anderen Dingen zuwenden. Zum Beispiel sich die Auroren, die als Mentoren in Frage kamen, genauer anzusehen.

Da war Benjy Fenwick, einer ihrer Ausbilder. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie ihn nicht unbedingt als ihren Mentor haben. Er war zwar gut - natürlich war er das, sonst würde er die Rekruten nicht trainieren - aber er war nicht das, was Dorcas wollte. Dorcas wollte einen Mentor, der sie forderte, der sie durch die Tretmühle jagte und sie praktisch dazu _zwang_, besser zu werden. Fenwick erfüllte zwar viele ihrer Kriterien, aber er war einfach nicht das, was sie suchte.

Caradoc Dearborn, ebenfalls ein Auror, den sie nur zu gut aus der Ausbildung kannte, fiel erst recht weg. Er war zwar ein Experte, was Flüche, Zaubersprüche und auch Tränke betraf, aber er war einfach nicht der Kämpfer. Wenn Dorcas zwischen Dearborn und Fenwick wählen müsste, würde sie sofort Fenwick wählen. Dearborn war zu sensibel für Dorcas' Geschmack. Aber Dearborn war definitiv besser als die Alternative namens Rufus Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour war ein Albtraum. Ein Bürokrat in der Verkleidung eines Kriegers, ein Politiker hinter der Maske eines Auroren. Ein Schreibtischlöwe. Dorcas betete, dass sie nicht das Pech haben würde, an ihn zu geraten. Scrimgeour mochte wie ein Auror aussehen, aber er besaß genauso sehr die Mentalität, die Dorcas mit Auroren in Verbindung brachte, wie Moody ein Eisverkäufer mit Clownsnase war. Wenn Dorcas' Mentor wirklich Rufus Scrimgeour werden würde, konnte sie sich gleich einen Todesfluch verpassen - das Ergebnis wäre auf lang oder kurz dasselbe. Wenn sie nicht an Langeweile starb, dann an Scrimgeours Persönlichkeit. Ein Tod im Feld, wie sie es wollte, war bei dem Schreibtischlöwen vollkommen ausgeschlossen.

"Kommen wir nun zum Hauptpunkt dieser Veranstaltung", sagte Bones nun. "Die Ankündigung, welcher Rekrut welchen Mentoren erhält." Sie holte eine Liste hervor. "Ich lese nun zuerst den Namen des Mentoren vor, danach den des Rekruten."

Dorcas spitzte die Ohren. Nun kam die Stunde der Wahrheit. Würde sie Glück haben? Oder würde sie an Scrimgeour geraten? Die meisten Namen, die nun genannt wurden, gingen vollkommen an Dorcas' Bewusstsein vorbei. Und schließlich war es soweit: Nur noch vier Rekruten waren übrig, Carter, Robards, Dawlish und sie selbst. Aber, wie Dorcas erkannte, es waren nur noch drei Mentoren anwesend. Was bedeutete das? Eine Doppelmentorenschaft? Einer musste gehen? Beinahe panisch blickte sie zur Seite, um Carter und Robards anzusehen. Beide hatten ebenso verwirrte Mienen wie sie selbst.

"Caradoc Dearborn", verlas Bones den nächsten Namen. "Gawain Robards!"

Robards lächelte kurz in Richtung von Dorcas und Carter, dann ging er hinüber zu Dearborn, der ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln und einem kräftigen Handschütteln in Empfang nahm.

"Benjy Fenwick", fuhr Bones fort. "Janet Carter."

Dorcas' Herz sank, als Carter zu Fenwick ging. Der letzte Mentor, derjenige, der übrig blieb, war Rufus Scrimgeour. Das bedeutete, entweder sie musste gehen, oder sie musste sich mit Scrimgeour herumschlagen. Beides für sie eigentlich keine Option. Sie schluckte, als Bones das letzte Mentorenpaar verkündete.

"Rufus Scrimgeour", sagte sie. "Dorcas Meadowes."

Zu sagen, dass Dorcas entsetzt war, war noch untertrieben. Sie überlegte, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre, gleich zu gehen. Scrimgeour. Ihr persönlicher Albtraum. Ausgerechnet. Ihr Glück, vermutlich. Widerwillig ging sie ein paar Schritte in Richtung ihres neuernannten Mentors. Sie spürte Dawlish' finsteren Blick im Rücken, spürte Scrimgeours abschätzige Musterung und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren hatte sie das Gefühl, im falschen Job zu sein.

"Ah, Moment, Moment!", rief Bones. "Ich bin in der Zeile verrutscht, Entschuldigung - Rufus Scrimgeour und John Dawlish. So ist es richtig."

Dorcas drehte sich herum und starrte Dawlish entgeistert an, der nun mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu Scrimgeour trat. Und was war mit ihr? War sie jetzt raus? Ohne Mentor konnte sie ihre Ausbildung vergessen. Das letzte Jahr war das wichtigste von allen! Sollte sie einfach daneben stehen und zusehen, wie sich ihr Lebenstraum in Luft auflöste?

"Kadett Meadowes", sagte Bones, als alle anderen bereits den Saal verlassen hatten.

Dorcas sah beinahe entmutigt zu ihr. Jetzt kamen wohl die Worte, dass es ihr Leid täte und dass Dorcas leider gehen müsse. Dorcas wollte das unter keinen Umständen hören.

"Ich denke, es hat keinen Sinn so", fuhr Bones fort, mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und Dorcas erwartete die vernichtenden Worte. "Er hat sich mitten in meiner Ansprache verdrückt - sturer Kerl - und er meinte, ich solle dich nach der Veranstaltung einfach in sein Büro bringen, damit er es dir selbst sagen kann."

Dorcas blinzelte. Verdrückt? Der einzige, der zwischendurch gegangen war, war Moody - sie hatte es erst später bemerkt, sich aber nicht viel dabei gedacht. Und Moody wollte sie nun höchstpersönlich rausschmeißen? Vielleicht sollte sie das als eine Art Ehre betrachten, aber irgendwie war ihr nicht danach. Den ganzen Weg über waren ihre Gedanken woanders. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass Bones sie in Moodys Büro schob und danach ging.

"Meadowes, eh?" Dorcas sah auf. "Kannte deinen Vater, guter Auror, hätten wir brauchen können. Setz dich hin!" Moody selbst schrieb weiterhin beinahe mit persönlichem Groll gegen das Schreibutensil und die Welt einen Bericht. "Tut mir Leid, hätte vielleicht dableiben sollen, aber irgendwann muss ich diesen verdammten Bericht fertig kriegen und sonst hab ich keine Zeit. _Setz dich gefälligst auf deine vier Buchstaben_!"

Dorcas ließ sich nun ziemlich verwirrt auf den Stuhl vor Moodys Schreibtisch sinken. So gar nichts machte Sinn. Wieso hätte Moody dableiben sollen? Um ihr vor allen Leuten zu sagen, dass sie raus war? Dann war es so mit Sicherheit besser.

"Hab gehört, du wohnst in einem Apartment in London, Meadowes?"

"Ja...", sagte Dorcas irritiert. "Liegt ein wenig außerhalb des Zentrums."

"Mh, wirst du aufgeben müssen", meinte Moody leichthin und setzte schwungvoll seine Unterschrift unter den Bericht. "So, endlich fertig." Er sah auf und schien zum ersten Mal Dorcas' bittere Miene zu sehen. "Was soll der Blick? Ist nur eine Wohnung!"

"Das ist -", begann Dorcas, aber Moody unterbrach sie: "Ich geb dir meine Adresse, da kannst du den Kram hinbringen - hab da ein Zimmer frei. Ist besser, wenn wir unter einem Dach wohnen, das Jahr, dann ist der Job leichter. Nicht ständig dieses hin- und her mit dem Apparieren und so, wenn du verstehst. Ist nicht gut für die Schutzbanne."

"Was?" Dorcas blinzelte verwirrt. "Das Jahr?"

"Na, Mädchen, das Mentorenjahr! Glaubst mir, es ist sehr viel effektiver, wenn ich nicht ständig zu dir nach Hause apparieren muss. Auf Dauer schlägt das eh nur auf meine Laune." Moody grinste. "Meadowes, ich bin dein Mentor!"


	2. November 1973

Autor: Noir13 / .Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 2 / 13

* * *

**November 1973**

* * *

_"Man sollte eigentlich im Leben niemals die gleiche Dummheit zweimal machen, _

_denn die Auswahl ist so groß."_

(Bertrand Russell)

* * *

Dorcas rührte mit unbeweglicher Miene ihren Kaffee um – rein von der Drehzahl her musste ihm bereits schwindelig sein – und starrte ihre Gegenüber an. Wobei es vollkommen egal war, wen von beiden sie anstarrte, denn egal welches Gesicht sie anblickte, es war dasselbe. Wie sie das hasste. Wer war wer? Da sie nie so viel mit den Rekruten im Jahr unter ihr zu tun hatte, war es immer ein Ratespiel. Wen wunderte es da, dass sie auf Vornamen verzichtete? Vornamen wurden sowieso überbewertet. Das merkte man bei ihrem Mentor: Es gab kaum zwei Personen, die ihn wirklich "Alastor" nannten, durchgehend und nicht ab und zu ein einfaches "Moody" verwendeten. Andererseits war sie noch nicht allzu lange mit Moody unterwegs. Vielleicht gab es doch mehr als zwei Personen. Nun, das war nicht das Problem. Das Problem war das Grinsen, das ihr in doppelter Ausführung gegenüber saß.

"Was?", fauchte sie entnervt und fixierte die Zwillinge. "Hab ich was an der Nase, oder was?"

"Nein, nein", sagte einer von ihnen. "Es ist..."

"Dein Mentor", erklärte der andere. "Moody. Ich meine... es ist _Alastor Moody_! _Der_ Alastor Moody."

"Nun, ich habe auch nicht angenommen, es sei Rumpelstilzchen." Dorcas verschränkte die Arme. "Kommt auf den Punkt – was ist euer Problem?"

Die beiden Karottenköpfe sahen sich an und schwiegen mit bedeutungsvollen Mienen. Dorcas trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Der Kaffee stand vergessen neben ihr und wurde kalt. Eigentlich hatte Dorcas nicht viel gegen die beiden Brüder, aber es gab Augenblicke, da war sie drauf und dran, ihnen den Hals umzudrehen. Dies war einer davon. Sie hasste es, wenn man sie warten ließ, und aus irgendeinem Grund machten die Prewetts das immer wieder. Und immer war es bei Sachen, die sie persönlich betrafen. Sie war zwar nicht der Typ, der sich übermäßig Gedanken um Privatsphäre und ähnliches machte, aber wenn jemand mehr über private Dinge wusste als sie selbst, dann wurde sie fuchsteufelswild.

"Habt ihr einen Kniesel verschluckt? Redet!", grollte sie.

"Nun...", begann der eine langsam. "Du kennst doch die Gerüchte. Das ganze Gerede über Moody und alles..."

"Komm zur Sache, Karotte A." Dorcas trommelte weiter auf den Tisch. "Was ist damit?"

"Karotte A?" Der Angesprochene schien empört. "Hast du _immer_ noch nicht unsere Namen gelernt, Dorcas?" Er deutete auf sich selbst. "Ich bin Fabian! Er ist Gideon!"

"Ist doch egal, Karotte oder Fabian, wo ist der Unterschied?"

Dorcas grinste hämisch. Sie mochte es, wenn sie die Prewetts dazu bringen konnte, beleidigt zu sein – es kam selten genug vor, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie mit Karotten anfing, waren die Beiden eingeschnappt. Irgendwann musste sie mal genauer herausfinden, warum das so war. Normal war es nicht: Rothaarige, vor allem Prewetts und Weasleys, mussten damit rechnen, mit Gemüse verglichen zu werden. Vor allem, wenn man aussah, als würde der Kopf in Flammen stehen, gleichzeitig aber absolut grün hinter den Ohren war – das schrie geradezu nach diversen Vergleichen.

"Wie schön, dass du dich so amüsierst, Meadowes", sagte Gideon finster. "Aber du kannst dir trotzdem unsere Namen merken!"

"Wozu? Ihr reagiert auch, wenn ich euch Karotte A und Karotte B nenne. Wozu bereits bewährte Dinge durch neue ersetzen?" Dorcas lächelte gespielt liebenswürdig. "Aber vielleicht überlege ich es mir noch einmal, wenn ihr mir endlich erklärt, was Sache ist...?"

Gideon und Fabian sahen sich an, bevor Gideon leicht nickte und Fabian zum Sprechen ansetzte.

"Es geht um die Gerüchte über Moodys Paranoia", sagte er ein wenig knirschend. "Wir wollten von dir wissen, wie viel davon wahr ist – immerhin bist du seine Rekrutin und so. Du musst das ja wissen, oder?"

Dorcas betrachtete die Rotschöpfe vor sich und griff abwesend nach ihrer Kaffeetasse. Als sie jedoch einen Schluck nehmen wollte, merkte sie, dass er kalt war, und spuckte ihn aus.

"Verdammt!", fluchte sie und stand auf, um sich einen neuen Kaffee zu holen.

"Hey!" Gideon sprang fast auf. "Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach hier sitzen lassen! Meadowes!"

Aber es hatte keinen Zweck, Dorcas war bereits auf halbem Weg durch die Cafeteria, auf der Suche nach einem heißen Kaffee, der noch nicht Rekrut Shacklebolt zum Opfer gefallen war. Seit Shacklebolt im zweiten Jahr war und Feldtraining anstand, war es schwer geworden, zur Hauptverkehrszeit in der Cafeteria einen Kaffee zu finden. Dorcas hatte sogar das höchst befremdliche Erlebnis gehabt, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt plötzlich vor ihr stand, ihr die Kaffeetasse entriss und sie leer trank – und das innerhalb von einer halben Minute! Danach hatte Shacklebolt sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Nun, Dorcas hatte ihre Rache gehabt, indem sie ihm ein wenig Seife in den Kaffee gemixt hatte. Ob er es wirklich registriert hatte, war eine andere Sache.

Gideon hatte ihr zu der Zeit erzählt, dass Kingsley mitten in einer Schlammschlacht – Feldtraining nach einem großen Regen – würgend zu Boden gegangen war. Offenbar war er keiner der schnellen Sorte.

Nun, zumindest was das Bemerken von Streichen betraf. Heute war er schnell genug gewesen, um den Kaffeenachschub zu verhindern: Es herrschte wieder einmal akuter Kaffeemangel. Dorcas wartete nur noch darauf, dass ein Krieg in der Zentrale ausbrach – Auroren ohne Kaffee, das war ein gefährlicher Zustand. Sie hatte bereits einen kleinen Anfall von Fenwick erlebt. Nicht wünschenswert. Definitiv nicht wünschenswert. Carter tat ihr beinahe Leid.

"Verdammter Shacklebolt", murmelte Dorcas, als sie mit einer Tasse Tee an ihren Tisch zurückkehrte und sich erneut der Gesellschaft der Prewetts aussetzte. "Ihr solltet ihm einmal klar machen, dass er etwas übrig lassen sollte – Kaffee ist ein Hauptnahrungsmittel für Auroren!"

"Deshalb säuft er ihn ja auch aus", sagte Fabian grinsend – die Prewetts schienen die Einzigen zu sein, die lieber Kürbissaft tranken. Absolut unverständlich, aber es waren die Prewetts. Dorcas wunderte sich nur, dass sie keinen Karottensaft tranken, das würde eher zu ihnen passen.

"Also, zurück zu unserem Gespräch – stimmen die Gerüchte? Ist Moody wirklich so paranoid, wie sie alle sagen?" Gideon beugte sich vor. "Ich meine, man erzählt sich Sachen..."

"Besorg mir Kaffee, und ich erzähl dir alles", sagte Dorcas und starrte missmutig auf ihren Tee.

"Unmöglich!" Gideon schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich zurückfallen. "Kingsley hat alles leer gemacht – da ist nichts mehr. Und in den anderen Abteilungen herrscht auch gähnende Leere, was Kaffee betrifft. Scrimgeour und Dearborn haben sich sogar ein kleines Schreiduell geliefert, wer die letzte Tasse kriegt. Nichts zu machen."

"Verdammt!"

Einen Moment spielte Dorcas mit dem Gedanken, ihre Tasse an die Wand zu schmeißen, aber vermutlich würde Bones, sobald sie davon erfuhr, Dorcas zum Putzdienst abkommandieren. Aber die Vorstellung an sich half bereits.

"Moody nimmt dich hart ran, was?" Fabian tat mitfühlend.

"Wie man's nimmt. Bisher war nicht viel los, abgesehen von langen Trainingsrunden, aber das ist nichts, was mich fertig machen würde." Dorcas schob ihren Tee weg. "Also schön, was ist es? Moody ist paranoid? Unsinn, sag ich – er ist vorsichtig, mehr nicht."

"Nun, ich habe gehört, wie Scrimgeour zu Dawlish gesagt hat, dass Moody selbst seinen Mülleimern misstraut. Stimmt das?"

Dorcas sah die Prewetts beinahe ungläubig an, machte sich in Gedanken jedoch eine Notiz, Dawlish und Scrimgeour die Hölle heiß zu machen. Auch wenn sie noch nicht genau wusste, was sie von Moody halten sollte, sie sollte nicht zulassen, dass man ihren Mentor lächerlich machte. Bevor sie jedoch zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, erschien der Teufel persönlich.

"Meadowes! Antreten, aber dalli!"

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", murmelte Dorcas zu sich selbst und stand auf. "Ich kann ihn ja mal fragen, wie das mit den Mülleimern ist. Prewett, Prewett. Man sieht sich – und vergesst nicht, Shacklebolt den Kopf zu waschen, klar?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, eilte Dorcas zum Ausgang der Cafeteria und folgte Moody zu den Trainingsräumen – mal wieder.

* * *

Zu sagen, dass Dorcas aufgeregt war, war untertrieben. Immerhin würde dies ihre erste offizielle Mission sein. Es war laut Moody ein Routineeinsatz, aber er hatte ihr auch gleich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich darauf nichts einbilden sollte. Missionen wurden als Routine eingestuft und endeten in einer Katastrophe. Nun, Moody hatte ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass es einen Plan gab, sie ihn jedoch vergessen sollte. Es gab einen Ablauf, an den sich jedoch niemand halten würde. Es sollte Routine sein, würde jedoch auf Spontaneität beruhen – das, so hatte Moody erklärt, war, was man darunter zu verstehen hatte. Man sagte, es wäre dieses, tat aber rein prinzipiell jenes.

"Also, Meadowes, das ist jetzt wichtig", sagte Moody, während er seinen Zauberstab und den Rest der Ausrüstung prüfte. "Vergiss den Plan nicht – und halte dich auf keinen Fall daran, wenn es ernst wird. Vergiss ihn aber nicht!"

Dorcas hob eine Augenbraue. "Wenn ich mich nicht daran halten soll, warum muss ich ihn mir dann merken?"

"Wegen der Pflaume da drüben." Moody ruckte mit den Kopf in Richtung Scrimgeour und Dawlish. "Der würde selbst, wenn ihm der Hintern brennt, zuerst den Plan ausführen, bevor er sich löscht. Deshalb musst du wissen, was der Plan ist, damit du weißt, was er – und Dawlish – tun werden."

"Also muss ich mir die Pläne wegen Pflaumen merken?"

"Genau, Pflaumen. Matschige Pflaumen. Merk dir nur matschige Pflaumen und die Dummheiten, die daraus resultieren, dann weißt du alles, was du wissen musst. Und jetzt, Zauberstab geprüft?" Moody musterte sie scharf.

Dorcas nickte, ein wenig beleidigt, dass er ihr zutraute, dass sie das vergessen haben könnte. Aber Moody war trotzdem nicht zufrieden und befahl ihr einfach, noch einmal zu prüfen. Das war Moody: immer wachsam. Wenn du etwas geprüft hast, prüf es noch einmal, damit du sicher bist, dass du es geprüft hast. Prüfe dann noch einmal nach, ob du es geprüft hast, und prüfe es ein letztes Mal. Und selbst dann konnten sich noch Fehler einschleichen.

"Bereit?", Moody blickte in die Runde. "Auf drei dann! Eins! Zwei! Drei!"

Mit einem beinahe einheitlichen _Plop _verschwanden die fünf Auroren des Einsatzkommandos.

Kaum materialisierte Dorcas sich in der kleinen Gasse, die als Sammelpunkt vorgegeben worden war, ließ sie sich auch schon zu Boden und in Deckung fallen – Moody hatte Tage damit verbracht, ihr diesen Reflex einzuhämmern, so, dass es schon rein instinktiv geschah. Als sie feststellte, dass keine Gefahr drohte, richtete sie sich wieder auf. Sie bemerkte das beinahe zufriedene Aufblitzen in Moodys Augen. Und sie bemerkte auch den spöttischen Blick, den Dawlish ihr sandte. Nun, Dorcas hatte die Gewissheit, dass ihre Chancen, zu überleben, größer waren als seine. Wenn ihre Gegner in der Gasse gewesen wären, wäre Dawlish vermutlich einer der ersten Verluste, die sie mehr oder weniger zu beklagen hatten.

Eine große Trauerfeier würde es von Dorcas' Seite definitiv nicht geben.

"Ausschwärmen", befahl Moody in gedämpfter Stimme.

Dorcas folgte ihm und dem anderen Auroren sofort, während Dawlish und Scrimgeour zurückblieben und die Nachhut markierten. Sie wusste, dass die, die es am gefährlichsten hatten, diejenigen waren, die die vorderste Front bildeten, aber so, wie die Aufgaben verteilt waren, fürchtete sie mehr um ihren Rücken als um ihre Vorderseite. Sie traute Dawlish nicht weiter, als sie ihn werfen konnte, und Scrimgeour machte einfach nicht den Anschein, das richtige Ende vom Zauberstab finden zu können. Definitiv nicht die Leute, die ihren Rücken sichern sollten. Aber Befehl war Befehl und sie konnte sich keine Fehltritte auf der ersten Mission leisten. Nicht, wenn Moody auch noch daneben stand und sie beobachtete.

Aber eines war sicher: Sollte sie sterben, weil Dawlish es versaut hatte, würde sie als Geist zurückkommen und ihn heimsuchen!

* * *

Ein ruhiges Abendessen. Dorcas wusste, dass sie das schätzen sollte, denn es würde selten werden mit der Zeit. Selbst jetzt schon hatte sie mehr als einmal zwischen Tür und Angel essen müssen, am besten noch, während sie rannte und gleichzeitig fluchte, um Moodys Standard gerecht zu werden. Außerdem hatte sie nicht die Zeit dafür – Moody hatte ihr seinen Papierkram überantwortet, mit der Begründung, dass sie es schließlich auch lernen musste. Dorcas hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das alles Dawlish unterzujubeln, aber vermutlich hätte der Freude daran und das war Grund genug, es zu unterlassen.

Carter und Robards waren nicht so arm dran. Carter hatte zwar einen nicht ganz einfachen Stand mit Fenwick, aber er war kein wirkliches Monster. Und Robards hatte das große Los gezogen, was so etwas betraf – Dearborn war zu freundlich. Zumindest nach außen, denn Dorcas hatte ihn auf einem Einsatz bereits in Aktion erlebt. Dass Dearborn keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tat, war ein Gerücht.

"Immer wachsam", bemerkte Moody finster und nickte zu Dorcas' Teller. "Ich hätte dir bereits fünf Mal Gift unterjubeln können."

Dorcas nickte leicht. "Ich nahm nur nicht an, dass –"

"Annahmen! Nimm nichts an! Sei dir sicher!" Moody grollte. "Nur weil ich dein Mentor bin, musst du deine Wachsamkeit nicht vernachlässigen – vielleicht sollte ich dir einmal etwas ins Essen mischen, damit du merkst, dass das ernst ist!"

Sie schwieg. Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass Moody sie nicht absichtlich vergiften würde, aber die Alternativen waren auch nicht unbedingt begehrenswert. Sie sollte wirklich mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Umgebung richten – Moody hatte recht. Dorcas mochte ja an sich recht wachsam und auch sonst nicht schlecht als Aurorin sein, aber sie fürchtete, dass Dawlish sie teilweise mit seiner Unachtsamkeit angesteckt hatte. Sie neigte wirklich dazu, die kleinen Dinge zu übersehen. Zu ihrem Glück war Moody es nie müde, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Ende dieses Jahres würde sie vermutlich selbst die kleinste Ameise bemerken, die durch die Küche lief.

"Was beschäftigt dich jetzt schon wieder, Meadowes?", brummte Moody. "Du starrst wieder in die Gegend – _immer wachsam_!"

Dorcas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich starre nicht – ich beobachte. Und abgesehen davon, beschäftigt mich nichts _'schon wieder'_ sondern _'immer noch'_. Das ist ein bedeutender Unterschied."

"Ah ja?" Moody zeigte auf wunderbare Weise, dass er wieder einmal schlechte Laune hatte – vermutlich Scrimgeours Schuld, das war es dieser Tage meistens.

Dorcas hatte gelernt, es weitestgehend zu ignorieren und immer zu nicken, wenn Moody Gott und die Welt verfluchte. Nur brachte das ein Problem mit sich: Die Prewetts belagerten sie immer noch, mehr oder minder, wegen der Mülleimerfrage und sie fand einfach nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um zu fragen. Vermutlich, weil ein solcher Zeitpunkt nicht existierte.

"Was ist es, raus mit der Sprache, Meadowes!"

Sie fuhr sich in einem Anflug von Nervosität durch die Haare. "Du kennst die Prewetts?"

"Wer kennt die nicht? Ein Albtraum auf vier Beinen. Was sag ich, _zwei _Albträume auf vier Beinen!" Moody knurrte. Offenbar war er mehr als einmal Opfer von Prewett-Streichen geworden. Das konnte heiter werden.

"Sie haben mich Anfang des Monats was gefragt." Dorcas sah, dass Moody ungeduldig wurde. "Also, sie wollten wissen, wie du zu den Mülleimern stehst."

Sie musterte ihren Mentor. Er schien mit vielem gerechnet zu haben, aber offenbar nicht mit mülleimerspezifischen Fragen. Dorcas grinste beinahe. Der immer auf alles vorbereitete Moody war überrascht, das war etwas, was man nicht alle Tage zu sehen bekam.

"Mülleimer?", hakte Moody perplex nach. "Was soll damit sein?"

"Das frag ich dich ja – die Prewetts wollen wissen, ob du ihnen misstraust." Dorcas zögerte. "Sie haben Scrimgeour und Dawlish belauscht."

"Gute Jungen, wirklich... erinnere mich daran, sie zu Spionagezwecken einzusetzen." Moodys Blick verfinsterte sich. "Also hat Scrimgeour mal wieder irgendwelche verdammten Gerüchte über mich in die Welt gesetzt. Na, dem werd' ich was erzählen!"

Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf, in Gedanken schon das Blutbad vor sich sehend. "Besser nicht." Bones würde einen Anfall bekommen. "Vielleicht etwas... subtiler. Ich möchte nicht, dass ich meinen Mentor aus dem Boden kratzen muss."

Moody sah sie mit einem mörderischen Blick an, aber sie hielt sich davon ab, auch nur zusammenzuzucken. Sie war das Kaninchen vor der Schlange, nur musste sie so tun, als wäre sie der Löwe und er die Maus. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, aber wenn sie wirklich eine Antwort wollte, durfte sie jetzt nicht zurückweichen. Das wäre gleich einer absoluten Niederlage.

"Und was schlägst du dann vor, _Meadowes_?" Moody gab sich geschlagen.

"Mh-hm." Dorcas überlegte. Dann erhellte ein bösartiges Grinsen ihr Gesicht. "Wie wäre es, wenn man ihnen zeigen würde, dass an dem Gerücht auf die eine oder andere Art etwas dran ist...?"

Auch in Moodys Augen glitzerte es nun gefährlich.


	3. Dezember 1973

Autor: Noir13 / .Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 3 / 13

* * *

**Dezember 1973**

* * *

_"Schwachheiten schaden uns nicht mehr,_

_sobald wir sie kennen."_

(Max Tau)

* * *

Dorcas war recht zufrieden mit sich. Nicht nur, dass sie Dawlish eins hatte auswischen können, nein, Moody hatte es nebenbei auch Scrimgeour heimgezahlt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie vor Prewett'schen Hausbesuchen nun sicher war. Definitiv, die Idee war eine ihrer besseren gewesen. Moody hatte ihr in dem Punkt recht gegeben.

Es war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl, den Feind mit den eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Scrimgeour würde nie wieder auf einen Besuch zu Moody kommen, nur um ihn danach zu verspotten. Nicht seit dem kleinen Fiasko neulich.

"So gute Laune, Dorcas?"

Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht des obersten Kaffeediebs der Zentrale. "Shacklebolt."

Dorcas überlegte, ob sie ihn zusammenfalten sollte, aber andererseits hatte Shacklebolt ihnen in ihrem Anti-Scrimgeour-Dawlish-Feldzug geholfen – nur auf Drängen der Prewetts, aber Hilfe war Hilfe. Für irgendwas sollte das wohl zählen. Also nur minimaler Missmut.

"Ich habe eine Tasse Kaffee ergattert", bemerkte Dorcas und hob die Tasse mit dem wunderbar dampfenden Inhalt ein wenig hoch, jedoch weit genug außer Reichweite von Shacklebolt, damit er sich nicht plötzlich auf ihren hart erkämpften Kaffee stürzen konnte. "Außerdem zieht Dawlish immer noch so eine Fleppe, da kann man nur gute Laune haben, oder?"

"Tatsächlich." Shacklebolt drehte den Kopf und musterte Dawlish' verkniffenes Gesicht, das er in letzter Zeit immer machte, wenn Dorcas im selben Raum war. "Sehr nachtragend, der Mann."

"Gut so, ich will diesen Anblick nämlich so lange genießen, wie ich kann!" Dorcas grinste bösartig. "Ich habe auch schon einen Plan für Weihnachten. Hab ich mit den Karotten ausgeheckt – ich meine Gemüse gegen Fallobst, da kann ich nur gewinnen!"

Shacklebolt sah verwirrt drein, aber Dorcas ignorierte ihn. Wenn er nicht mit ihren Andeutungen klar kam, dann war das eben so. Nicht jeder konnte die kleinen Gemeinheiten verstehen, die Moody ihr anvertraute. So auch die Sache mit der Obstverbindung. Außerdem, Shacklebolt verdiente eine gewisse Unwissenheit – er hatte es einst gewagt, ihr den Kaffee zu stehlen!

"Ich nehme an, du weißt den genauen Grund für seine Miene", sagte er und sah Dorcas von der Seite her an. "Ich nehme an, du hast persönlich etwas damit zu tun."

"Ich würde sagen, du hast recht." Dorcas grinste. "Ich werde es dir nur nicht verraten – die genauen Vorgänge sind, sagen wir, eine persönliche Angelegenheit zwischen Team Fallobst und Moody und mir."

"Wieso Fallobst? Nicht, dass ich sie für übermäßig intelligent halte, aber..."

"Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf, Shacklebolt. Das geht dich nämlich nichts an."

Dorcas winkte und marschierte – mit ihrem Kaffee – aus der Cafeteria.

* * *

Nachtruhe. Etwas, was Dorcas immer wieder vermisste. Das hinderte sie jedoch nicht daran, immer wieder wie ein Stein zu schlafen. Moody war nicht begeistert.

"Hey! Aufwachen!", brüllte Moody ihr ins Ohr.

Dorcas öffnete verschlafen die Augen. "Was'n los?"

Moody knurrte etwas, was wie "tot" klang.

"Wer is' tot?" Dorcas sah Moody blinzelnd an, noch halb in ihrer Traumwelt.

Ihr Mentor rollte entnervt mit den Augen. "Du!"

Nun war Dorcas doch hellwach, schon allein wegen der doch ziemlich seltsamen Idee, dass sie tot sein könnte. "Wieso? Ich lebe doch noch...?"

Moody, offenbar wenig begeistert von ihrer Begriffsstutzigkeit, verließ das Zimmer – Dorcas hörte ihn die Treppe runter in die Küche poltern. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass es beinahe Zeit für ihr Morgentraining war. Wobei es draußen so aussah, als könnte es glatt sein. Vielleicht sollte sie ihr Lauftraining heute mal im Ministerium durchführen. Das brachte diese Bürohengste sowieso immer auf die Palme. Dorcas grinste.

Kurz darauf war sie frisch geduscht und angezogen unten in der Küche, den Zauberstab in einer praktischen Halterung – Moody hatte ihr beinahe den Kopf abgerissen, als sie ihn in ihre Hosentasche gestopft hatte – und musterte Moodys finsteres Gesicht.

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht erklärt, warum ich tot sein soll", bemerkte sie beinahe desinteressiert, während sie das Essen auf Gifte untersuchte. "Ich denke eigentlich, dass ich noch nicht das Zeitliche gesegnet habe – wobei ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal wissen würde, wie man etwas segnet..."

Moody grummelte und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. "Es mag wohl sein, dass du inzwischen vorsichtig mit dem Essen bist und auch deinen Zauberstab sicher aufbewahrst, aber an deiner allgemeinen Wachsamkeit müssen wir noch arbeiten, Meadowes. _Dringend_."

Dorcas schnaubte. Es war nicht so, als wäre sie ein absoluter Naivling wie Fudge, der es nicht einmal bemerkte, wenn eine Bombe unter seiner Nase losging. Überhaupt, sie war wachsamer als ein Großteil der anderen Rekruten – was wollte Moody eigentlich? Sie untersuchte ihr Essen auf Gifte, sie hatte ihren Zauberstab immer in Reichweite, sie sah sich immer um. Was sollte sie denn noch tun? Wachsamkeit war das eine, paranoider Verfolgungswahn etwas anderes. Dorcas hasste es, wenn Moody Dinge behauptete, die nicht stimmten.

"Du schläfst", erklärte Moody nach ein paar Augenblicken, in denen Dorcas nur finster gestarrt hatte. "Ziemlich tief, würde ich sagen."

"Ziemlich normal, würde _ich_ sagen", konterte Dorcas schlechtgelaunt.

"Ziemlich _unvorsichtig_, würde ich behaupten", grollte Moody. "Du hast nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich ins Zimmer gekommen bin! Du hast nicht einmal reagiert, als ich dich geweckt habe!"

Dorcas dachte darüber nach. "Wenn ich die Zeit finde, werde ich darüber meditieren. Das bedeutet, dass du mir die Lösung für das Problem sagen solltest, da ich ja nie Zeit habe." Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte. "Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, ich werde zumindest schon einmal Bewegungsmelder und Alarmanlagen installieren, so als erste Maßnahme..."

Moody knurrte.

* * *

Dorcas betrachtete den Weihnachtsbaum. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Es war einer der seltenen Augenblicke, wo Moody nicht in der Nähe war – Sondermission oder etwas Derartiges, jedenfalls hatte eine Rekrutin da nichts zu suchen. Am Ende würde sie das Wichtigste so oder so erfahren, also war das kein Problem für sie und sie konnte sich in aller Ruhe der Weihnachtsdekoration widmen. Geschenke gab es natürlich auch, wobei Dorcas beschlossen hatte, ein kleines Experiment zu starten.

Moody war das perfekte Versuchsobjekt. Er misstraute allem und jedem. Bei ihm musste man nicht nur Sorge tragen, dass man vergiftet wurde, man musste sich auch vor wildgewordenen Mülleimern in Acht nehmen, wach sein, wenn man schlief, und nebenbei auch noch eine Abneigung gegen Pflaumen haben. Von der Tatsache, dass man nicht bei jedem stärkeren Wort rote Ohren bekommen durfte, einmal abgesehen. Inzwischen war es kein Problem mehr für sie.

Dorcas grinste. "Dieses Mal werde _ich _ihn zur Weißglut treiben..."

Bevor sie weiterhin ihren äußerst angenehmen Gedanken nachhängen konnte, wurde die Haustür aufgeschlossen – Moody war zurück. Dennoch, da sicher nun einmal sicher war und sicherer war besser, während Moody am sichersten war, zückte Dorcas ihren Zauberstab und ging in Deckung.

Tatsächlich, es war Moody.

"Meadowes, was soll das ganze Grünzeug hier?!", polterte er, kaum war er im Haus. "Wir sind Auroren – keine Unkrautzüchter!"

"Nenn es Tarnung", meinte Dorcas gelassen. "Ich fand es zu auffällig, falls es einen Eindringling geben sollte, wenn wir keine Deko haben. Das wiegt die Kerle in Sicherheit und macht sie unvorsichtig."

Moody machte nur "Hrmpf!" und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Dorcas wartete geduldig auf die nächste Zurechtweisung – sie hatte sie den gesamten Monat schon gehört. Es gibt keine Feiertage für Auroren. Krankfeiern nur dann, wenn man nicht mal mehr Zahnfleisch zum Kriechen hat. Letztere kam besonders häufig, als Dawlish sich wegen einem "grippalen Infekts" krankschreiben ließ. Moody hatte getobt, dass die Aurorenzentrale von Weicheiern übernommen wurde. Natürlich hatte es in einem wüsten Fluchen geendet, aber der Anblick von Scrimgeours hochroten Ohren war die Lautstärke und die daraus resultierenden Gehörschäden durchaus wert gewesen.

"Und was ist das da? Da unter dem Baum?", knurrte Moody finster. "Erzähl mir nicht, dass das Geschenke sind!"

"Doch, doch, das sind welche. Dir mag es vielleicht entgangen sein, aber ich habe noch einen Bruder, eine Tante und einen Cousin. Und mein Bruder schickt mir immer ein Päckchen." Dorcas nickte zu einem leuchtend roten Paket. "Man erkennt es sofort an der Farbe – er war ein Gryffindor."

Moody schnaubte. "Gryffindor! Ein Hitzkopf! Ein Tölpel!"

"So in der Art." Dorcas ging schon lange nicht mehr auf Moodys Wüten gegen Gryffindors ein – für ihn waren das alles Idioten, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge trugen und überall den Helden markieren mussten. "Ich habe es auch schon überprüft, es ist absolut ungefährlich."

"Gut." Moody erhob sich und betrachtete voller Misstrauen den kleinen Stapel Geschenke, der offensichtlich für ihn bestimmt war. "Was soll das sein?" Er hob eines an. "Das _tickt_ ja!"

Dorcas brachte sich vorsorglich in Deckung. Und nicht zu früh: Kaum eine Minute später erschütterte eine Explosion das Wohnzimmer. Die Bilder fielen von der Wand, der Kaminsims lag in Trümmern, Moodys Geschenke waren zerfetzt – Dorcas hatte die ihren aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht, immerhin hatte sie ihre auch schon geprüft – und der Baum stand in Flammen.

"Gute Arbeit, Moody", meinte Dorcas und kam grinsend hinter dem Sofa hervor. "Du hast soeben einen kleinen, harmlosen Wecker erlegt – was für ein Triumph, Mister stellvertretender Leiter der Aurorenzentrale!"

Sie hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, aus dem Zimmer zu fliehen, bevor Moody die Verfolgung aufnahm.


	4. Januar 1974

Autor: Noir13 / SeKaYa

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 4 / 13

* * *

**Januar 1973**

* * *

_"Wer die Dummköpfe gegen sich hat, verdient Vertrauen."_

(Jean-Paul Sartre)

* * *

Das Müsli begann damit, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Es _bewegte _sich. Vielleicht ein Versuch des Feindes, die Basis zu infiltrieren. Oder es war ein Anzeichen für Gift. Oder noch schlimmer... es war intelligent und reagierte auf eine drohende Gefahr.

Nun, weniger eine Gefahr und noch weniger drohend... es war die absolute Verblödung.

Sie kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen, als die ihr wohl unliebsamste Person die Cafeteria betrat. "Sagt mal, hat hier wer 'ne Pflaume bestellt?", rief sie, so dass jeder sie hören konnte.

"Wieso?" Einer der Prewetts sah sie verwirrt an – oder besser ihr Müsli, da es noch immer in Bewegung war.

"Na, ist grad eine gekommen", sagte sie über die Köpfe hinweg und nickte in Dawlish' Richtung.

Dawlish schien wenig angetan, aber das lag auch in Dorcas' Absicht. Sie grinste ihn boshaft an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem (intelligenten) Müsli zuwandte. Es währte nicht lange. Kurz darauf war es kein intelligentes Müsli mehr, es war explodiertes. Und es hing förmlich an ihr.

Nun, _das _bedeutete definitiv Krieg.

"Dawlish...", zischte Dorcas bedrohlich, während sie sich erhob. Die Prewetts brachten sich vorsorglich in Sicherheit. "Das wirst du mir büßen..."

Sie trauerte nicht ihrem Müsli nach – es war sowieso Bestandteil einer Verschwörung – und sie machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber, dass ihre Robe eingesaut war – es passierte ihr ständig im Training. Nein, der Grund für den nahenden Vulkanausbruch war die simple Existenz von Dawlish und dem kausalen Zusammenhang zwischen ihm und der spontanen Explosion. Aber nun würden Köpfe rollen: Dawlish' und der all jener, die ihr in den Weg geraten würden.

"Ab jetzt bist du Freiwild!", fauchte Dorcas und stürzte sich auf Dawlish.

An diesem Punkt eskalierte die Situation. Was genau geschehen war, war später nicht mehr festzustellen. Der Anblick des Schlachtfeldes genügte. Tische waren umgekippt, Stühle zur Seite geschleudert. Hier und da waren die Reste von dem, was einst zum Mobiliar gehörte, zu sehen. Das Frühstück von mehreren Auroren zierte die Wände – wobei der Haferbrei definitiv ein Appetitvernichter war, wie er von der Wand tropfte. Tassen, Teller und Schüsseln gingen zu Bruch, der Boden war übersäht mit Scherben und Splittern.

Die meisten Auroren hatten sich taktisch zurückgezogen und warteten auf Moodys Ankunft. Er war die einzige Möglichkeit, um Dorcas und Dawlish zu trennen, und selbst dann würde er vielleicht auf operative Methoden zurückgreifen müssen. Die beiden rollten durch das Trümmerfeld, sich schlagend, kratzend, beißend. Nicht einmal an den Haaren ziehen war ein Tabu.

Der Erste am Tatort war jedoch nicht Moody – er war in einer Besprechung mit Bones, wie schnell die Runde machte – es war Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour war hilflos, sich aber absolut sicher, dass Dorcas Grund und Mittelpunkt von Chaos war, egal, welches und wo es stattfand. Dorcas hatte so eine Aura um sich, die sofort die Vermutung brachte, dass sie schuldig war.

Das war Scrimgeours Meinung.

"Sofort AUFHÖREN!", brüllte er, aber als ein Schreibtischarbeiter waren seine Stimmbänder nicht so trainiert wie die von jemandem wie Moody. "AUSEINANDER!"

Die Akustik des Raumes war denkbar schlecht und so hörten zwar die umstehenden Auroren, was Scrimgeour sagte, aber diejenigen, die es betraf, waren vollkommen unwissend ob ihres neuen Zuschauers.

Und dann tat Scrimgeour das Dümmste, was man in einer solchen Situation tun konnte: Er versuchte den Streit eigenhändig zu schlichten.

"_Was ist hier los?_" Auftritt Moody. "Was zur...? Scrimgeour, sind das _Cornflakes_?"

Moodys Stimme musste etwas Magisches haben, denn kaum hatte er den Raum betreten und sich an die Allgemeinheit gewandt, als das Schlachtgetümmel sich löste. Dorcas war bei weitem am besten weggekommen – ein blaues Auge, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, einige blaue Flecke und Frühstück über ihre gesamte Erscheinung verteilt, so dass es eine unappetitliche Masse bildete. Dawlish sah aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn, dass sich für einen begossenen Pudel hielt. Und er hatte eine blutige Nase. Scrimgeour sah nicht besser aus.

Moodys Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Anblick – das Lachen sparte er sich für den Trainingsraum später.

Das war der einzige Grund dafür, dass Moody Dorcas nicht durch die neunte Hölle jagte, wenngleich er nicht ganz auf die Hölle verzichtete. Aber trotz der Trainingstortur fühlte Dorcas sich ausgesprochen siegreich in ihrem Kampf gegen Dawlish.

* * *

Dorcas trommelte gelangweilt mit ihren Fingern auf den Tisch, dabei die eine oder andere Variation ausprobierend. Tap-tap-_tap_. Tap-tap-_tap_. Tap-_tap_-tap-_tap_.

"Kannst du mal damit aufhören?", grollte Dawlish, offensichtlich gestört durch Dorcas' unmusikalische Urwaldtrommelei. "Es reicht!"

Sie sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an und fuhr mit neuer Energie in ihrer Tätigkeit fort. TAP-TAP-_TAP_. TAP-TAP-_TAP_. Dawlish' Miene verfinsterte sich zunehmend, und Dorcas' hellte sich indessen leicht auf. Natürlich war sie nicht _glücklich _- ein Briefing in Gegenwart von Dawlish schloss das von vorneherein aus - aber immerhin konnte sie sich amüsieren. Und Amüsement auf Kosten von Dawlish waren das Beste, was sie hier erwarten konnte, zumindest bis Moody endlich auf der Bildfläche erschien und ein neuerliches Streitgespräch mit Scrimgeour anfing. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und es eskalierte, so wie neulich.

Und vielleicht würde Moody sich sogar dieses Mal aktiv beteiligen. Nach Scrimgeours Bemerkungen über fehlende Disziplin bei Dorcas, und dass es natürlich am Mentor lag, war Moody äußerst gereizt. Dorcas wusch ihre Hände in Unschuld, auch wenn ihr das in diesem Fall nun wirklich niemand abnahm. Aber selbst Moody war der Überzeugung, dass Dorcas eigentlich ein prächtiger Auror war. Und solche Worte waren durchaus ein großes Lob aus seinem Mund, selbst wenn er ständig "Kerl" zu Dorcas sagte.

"Was ist das wieder für ein Chaos?", grollte Moody, als er den Raum betrat – Scrimgeour im Schlepptau. "Das soll ein Briefing sein, kein Kaffeekränzchen!"

Dorcas hob eine Augenbraue. "Ach, gibt es wieder Kaffee? Eben, als ich welchen gesucht habe, stand da ein Schild _'Shacklebolt war hier'_..."

Moodys Mundwinkel zuckten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber das genügte. Er befand ihre Bemerkung als lustig, also hatte sie nicht mehr als eine Standpauke über den 'Ernst der Lage' – und Shacklebolts Kaffeediebstahl war eine ernste Lage – zu befürchten. Nachdem sie wieder zu Hause waren, natürlich. Momentan hatte Scrimgeour beschlossen, sich einzumischen.

Er wandte sich an Moody, was ein Fehler war. "Deine Rekrutin lässt es eindeutig an Respekt mangeln, Alastor. Du solltest wirklich etwas dagegen tun – ich sage es dir schon seit Wochen, dass du sie an eine kürzere Leine nehmen solltest!"

Dorcas unterdrückte ein Knurren. Kürzere Leine? Hielt er sie für einen Hund? Und überhaupt, was fiel ihm ein, so über sie zu sprechen, als wäre sie nicht anwesend? Moody schien entlang derselben Linien zu denken, nur kam bei ihm noch generelle Abneigung gegenüber Scrimgeour hinzu und die Tatsache, dass er es hasste, öffentlich kritisiert zu werden – und das auch noch grundlos!

"_Rufus_", grollte Moody mit einer nicht sonderlich versteckten Drohung, "ich warne dich: Sie ist _meine _Rekrutin. _Ich _entscheide, ob sie respektlos ist oder nicht. _Ich _entscheide, wie viel Freiraum sie bekommt. _Ich _bin ihr Mentor."

Still für sich füllte Dorcas die Pausen hinter jedem Satz mit einigen Flüchen ihrer Wahl. Wenn Moody schon aufhörte, Flüche hinzuzufügen, war es ihm wirklich ernst, das hatte sie in den letzten Monaten gelernt. Wenn er sich nicht einmal mehr zu einem 'verdammt noch mal' hinreißen ließ, dann war er wirklich erbost. Natürlich ignorierte Scrimgeour die Warnungen wieder einmal. Manchmal könnte man den Eindruck bekommen, dass er es absichtlich tat, aber so viel Intelligenz traute Dorcas ihm nicht zu. Es musste ein tief verwurzelter Todeswunsch sein.

"Dennoch solltest du auf meine Ratschläge hören", bemerkte Scrimgeour. "Ich sage dir das als Freund."

Die Alarmsirenen in Dorcas' Kopf gingen los. _'Ich sage dir das als Freund.'_ Scrimgeour hatte auch keine schlimmere Formulierung finden können! Moody war bereits auf dem Weg zur Phase 'Evakuierung dringend empfohlen'. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, sprang Dorcas auf, packte Dawlish am Arm und raste in Aurorengeschwindigkeit aus dem Briefingraum.

Im Ernstfall siegte eben die Solidarität über die Sympathie.

* * *

"Ich soll _wohin_?" Dorcas starrte ihren Mentor entgeistert an. "Ein Kurs in Erste Hilfe? Moody! Das ist –"

"Pflicht", brummte Moody, während er Dorcas zu den Apparierplätzen zerrte. "Ohne das Zertifikat, dass du daran teilgenommen hast, kannst du nicht Auror werden."

"Aber es ist im _St. Mungo's_!" Dorcas hasste Krankenhäuser, Ärzte und alles, was damit zusammenhing – man könnte von einer Phobie sprechen, wenn es nicht implizieren würde, dass sie _Angst_ hatte.

Moody warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Auf die Gefahr hin, wie ein wandelndes Klischee zu klingen... es gibt einen Ausspruch, der da lautet: _Weiche dem Unheil nicht, sondern mutiger geh ihm entgegen_."

Dorcas brummte mürrisch, während sie sich von Moody per Seit-an-Seit-apparieren ins St. Mungo's transportieren ließ. Er musste natürlich darauf herumreiten, dass sie sich feige benahm, wenn sie sich drückte. Und dass sie ohne diesen Kurs nicht Aurorin werden konnte. Und überhaupt – Moody hasste Krankenhäuser genauso sehr wie sie! Wieso zeigte er nicht ein bisschen mehr Verständnis? Oder war das etwa Schadenfreude?

"Ich hab' dich für einen Kurs mit Zivilisten angemeldet", sagte Moody, als er sie zum Seminarraum schleifte. "Ich dachte mir, wenn schon so ein Kurs, dann einer ohne Dawlish. Vor allem, wenn du ihn retten sollst..."

Er schob Dorcas durch die Tür und war ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie behauptet, er wäre aus St. Mungo's _geflohen_. Aber Moody floh natürlich nicht, er machte nur einen taktischen Rückzug – in einer Geschwindigkeit, die einen Sprinter neidisch gemacht hätte. Von Flucht konnte keine Rede sein.

Dorcas sah sich mit finsterem Blick im Raum um. Es war eine mittlere Gruppe – nicht zu viele, nicht zu wenige – und eine gerade Anzahl. Das bedeutete, sie konnte sich nicht einmal aus Mangel an einem Partner aus der Affäre ziehen. Die Anwesenden waren so eindeutig Zivilisten, dass Dorcas bereits Abneigung empfand. Es war eine Tatsache, dass Zivilisten einem Auroren immer im Weg herumstanden, wenn es zur Sache ging. Oder sie stellten dumme Fragen. Oder sie gingen durch bloße Existenz auf die Nerven.

Oder Dorcas suchte einfach nach einem Grund, ihre 'Mitschüler' nicht ausstehen zu können.

"Ah, Miss Meadowes", begrüßte ein älterer Heiler die Aurorin.

Definitiv zu freundlich. "Nur Meadowes, herzlichen Dank", grollte sie und ließ sich auf einen freuen Stuhl fallen, aber so, wie es nur Auroren konnten: Sie schien zusammengesunken, war aber zeitgleich sprungbereit wie eine auf der Lauer liegende Katze.

Die anderen Kursteilnehmer sahen sie ein wenig verwirrt und verunsichert an, aber der Heiler ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Offenbar hatte man ihn bereits über Dorcas' Gefühle, diesen Kurs betreffend, informiert. Dorcas beschloss, Moody dafür in den Hintern zu treten. Andererseits war das vermutlich die langgeplante Rache für Weihnachten.

"Nun, ich werde Sie nicht länger aufhalten", sagte der Heiler mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Heilerin Marlene McKinnon wird Ihre Kursleiterin sein und Sie in das Thema der ersten Hilfe einweisen. Dies ist ein zweiteiliger Kurs. Die eine Hälfte – die erste – wird sich mit den Muggelmethoden beschäftigen. Die zweite mit den magischen."

Dorcas grollte noch mehr. Ihren magischen Erste Hilfe-Kurs hatte sie bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr der Ausbildung absolviert – wie alle anderen auch. Jetzt kam die Muggelseite des Geschehens. Nur für den Fall, wie es hieß. Im Endeffekt würde sich eh niemand mehr darum kümmern, was die Muggel tun würden. Reine Zeitverschwendung, aber Moody wusste es natürlich besser. Wenigstens war es ohne Dawlish.

Anfangs war es auch ganz in Ordnung. Bis die Erklärungen zu Ende waren und sie zu den praktischen Übungen übergingen, jedenfalls.

Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung. Dorcas' Blick verfinsterte sich. Wenigstens war es eine Puppe – auch wenn sie es amüsant gefunden hätte, Dawlish einige Rippen zu brechen, so war sie nicht erpicht darauf, ihn praktisch küssen zu müssen. Dorcas beobachtete, wie einer nach dem anderen die Puppe versuchte wiederzubeleben. Und dann kam sie an die Reihe.

"Nun Sie, Miss Meadowes", sagte Heilerin McKinnon und lächelte.

Dorcas funkelte sie erbost an, bevor sie sich schließlich aufraffte. Dieses gesamte Herumgealber ging ihr auf den Keks, aber gut, sie brauchte das Zertifikat oder sie war raus. Sie stampfte zu der Puppe hinüber, stieß sie mit dem Fuß an – wenn es ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte sie entweder eine Reaktion bekommen oder nicht – und beschloss, dass die Puppe Hilfe brauchte, wenn auch nicht von ihr. Dieses Herumgedusel von wegen Hilfe holen und Heiler benachrichtigen, sparte sie sich. Sie würde diese Sachen, wenn überhaupt, in einem Kampf brauchen, da war es sowieso nutzlos.

Heilerin McKinnon beobachtete alles mit wachsender Unruhe. Dorcas kniete sich neben die Puppe, begann die hoffentlich lebensrettenden Maßnahmen und kam sich sehr dumm vor. Herzdruckmassage – dreißig Mal pro Minute? (Die Puppe gab bedrohliches Knacken von sich). Beatmung – zwei Atemspenden. (Die Puppe wölbte sich besorgniserregend). Wieder von vorne.

Inzwischen knackte es bei jeder Druckausübung. Dorcas hielt es für ein gutes Zeichen, Heilerin McKinnon und der Rest der Anwesenden für schlichte Brutalität. Schließlich sollte Dorcas aufhören. Der Kurs ging weiter.

Als Moody Dorcas schließlich wieder abholte, hatte sie ihr Zertifikat erhalten. Aber mit einem dringenden Nachsatz:

_"Dieses Zertifikat ist nur solange gültig, wie Dorcas Meadowes __nicht__ versucht, Erste Hilfe zu leisten. Ein Danke im Voraus von allen möglichen Opfern in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung."_


	5. Februar 1974

Autor: Noir13 / .Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 5 / 13

* * *

**Februar 1974**

* * *

_"Niemand weiß, wie weit seine Kräfte gehen, bis er sie versucht hat."_

(Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)

* * *

Sie wusste, dass sie 'draußen' hasste. Sie wusste, dass sie Feldtraining hasste. Sie wusste, dass sie Schlammschlachten hasste.

Sie wusste, dass es an den Rekruten lag.

Als sie im zweiten Jahr gewesen war, hatte sie mit freudiger Erwartung jedem Feldtraining entgegengeblickt. Es machte ihr nichts aus, sich im Schlamm zu wälzen, Flüche zu brüllen und allgemein geschunden nach Hause zu gehen. Jetzt fürchtete sie diese Tage.

Es lag alles an den Rekruten. Zu dieser Jahreszeit war es kalt, feucht, matschig, und oft nebelig. Damit kam sie klar. Womit sie nicht klar kam, waren die Rekruten, die sie jedes Mal abbekam. In diesem Jahrgang waren die Prewett-Zwillinge, was sowieso schon die Hölle war, aber auch Kingsley Shacklebolt war in diesem Jahrgang und Dorcas musste sich jedes Mal gewaltsam davon abhalten, ihn zu erwürgen.

Seine gesamte Art brachte sie zur Weißglut. Und er sorgte für chronischen Kaffeemangel – und leider reichte das noch nicht aus, um einen Mord als Notwehr zu tarnen.

Heute hatte sie es geschafft, sich von den Prewetts zu befreien – sie fielen Moody zur Last – und musste sich _nur _mit Shacklebolt herumärgern. Und sie hatte eine Tasse Kaffee. Was könnte eine Aurorin glücklicher machen, als zu sehen, wie Rekruten sich im Schlamm wälzten, mit verfrorenen Gesichtern, und das Gesamte mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu genießen? Ein Kaffee in dieser Einöde war der Himmel auf Erden!

Leider hatte jede Medaille ihre Schattenseiten.

Shacklebolt war erstaunlicherweise mit der Übung fertig. Dorcas schob es darauf, dass er den Kaffeegeruch drei Meilen gegen den Wind wahrnehmen konnte, und er bereits unter Entzugserscheinungen leiden müsste. Es war mindestens zwei Stunden her, seit er die letzte Kanne leergemacht hatte.

"Ich weiß, was du jetzt planst, Shacklebolt!", bemerkte sie und sah den Rekruten vor sich misstrauisch an – die Tasse vorsichtshalber fester umklammernd.

"Tatsächlich? Ich bezweifle, dass du weißt, was ich plane, dass ich tue, da ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass du weißt, was ich plane zu tun und deshalb nicht tue, was du denkst, dass du weißt, dass ich plane -"

Dorcas bekam Kopfschmerzen "Halt die Klappe, Shacklebolt!"

Er schwieg. Dorcas rückte ein wenig weg. Sicherheitsabstand einhalten. Dorcas und ihr Kaffee zuerst!

"Was willst du eigentlich?", brummte Dorcas, als Shacklebolt weiterhin nur dastand. "Du kriegst meinen Kaffee nicht, verdammt! Und jetzt MARSCH! Geh weiter üben!"

Shacklebolt zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt von ihren Worten – aber er gehorchte trotzdem. Dorcas wusste instinktiv, dass etwas Unangenehmes geschehen würde. Sie hatte bereits einige Erfahrungen mit Auroreninstinkt und sie wusste, dass sie ihren Gefühlen trauen konnte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig warf sie die Kaffeetasse in die Luft, bevor sie in einem bunten Regen aus Scherben und Kaffee auf Dorcas niederging.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, diese Räume, dieses _Gebäude_, erst wieder aufzusuchen, wenn die Hölle gefror. Und selbst dann nur unter Protest. Aber irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, sie hier einzusperren. Wegen ein paar Kratzer. Zugegeben, es waren vielleicht keine _kleinen _Kratzer, aber es waren Kratzer. Große. Tiefe. Blutige. Kratzer.

Dorcas fluchte.

Sie hasste Krankenhäuser. Sie hasste Heiler. Sie hasste es, Patient zu sein. Sie hasste es, dass die Prewetts ihr Blumen geschickt hatten. Eigentlich fiel es in die Kategorie 'Unkraut' – es war Löwenzahn – und es war eine Anspielung auf ihre Zähigkeit, denn _Unkraut verging nicht_. Sie hasste es, dass man sie nicht einmal Kaffee trinken ließ.

Sie hatte sich zumindest erhofft, durch diesen Aufenthalt an Kaffee zu kommen. Aber angeblich schadete es ihrer Gesundheit. Ha! Was wussten die schon?

Auf jeden Fall lief alles darauf hinaus, dass das St. Mungo's nicht zu ihren bevorzugten Aufenthaltsorten gehörte. Sie hätte sich lieber inmitten von Schwarzmagiern, bei einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod, wiedergefunden als hier. Es durfte auch ruhig eine regelrechte Übermacht an Schwarzmagiern sein – nach oben setzte Dorcas da keine Maßstäbe. Alles musste besser sein, als im St. Mungo's zu liegen, von nichts eine Ahnung zu haben und von den Prewetts belächelt zu werden. Dafür würden sie natürlich büßen.

Dorcas wartete mit eiserner Geduld auf den Schichtwechsel. Einen besseren Zeitpunkt, um zu fliehen, gab es nicht. Sie musste nur vorsichtig sein, oder schnell. Am besten aber beides.

Die Stunde schlug. Dorcas raffte sich aus ihrem Bett auf, warf sich ihren Umhang über und schwankte zur Tür. Die Übelkeit, die in ihr aufstieg, hatte sicherlich etwas mit ihrer Umgebung zu tun. Auch der kalte Schweiß, der ihr über den Rücken lief. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein.

Dorcas starrte die Tür eine Weile an, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, sie zu öffnen. Keine Zeit verlieren! Sie schwankte und stolperte den Gang entlang, so schnell wie es ihre Beine vermochten, und das war im Vergleich zu ihrer Normalgeschwindigkeit entsetzlich langsam. Sie musste sich auf Schritttempo beschränken, aber immerhin kam sie voran.

Nur kam sie nicht weit.

Inzwischen wusste jeder im St. Mungo's, dass Dorcas eine der starrköpfigen Patienten war. Jeder wusste, dass sie versuchen würde, zu fliehen. Jeder wusste es. Deshalb wurde Dorcas' Zimmer regelmäßig kontrolliert. Wenn sie fehlte, wurden sofort die Sicherheitskräfte alarmiert.

Dorcas' Flucht endete genauso schnell wie die Fluchtversuche zuvor. Immerhin, sie hatte es auf drei Meter näher an die Freiheit geschafft als die Tage zuvor. Sie war definitiv auf dem Weg der Besserung.

* * *

Dorcas pflügte mit neuem Enthusiasmus durch die Zentrale. Endlich wieder daheim! Natürlich war dies nicht ihr erster Tag aus dem St. Mungo's, aber Moody hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie mindestens noch zwei Tage zu Hause blieb – die Heiler waren so verrückt gewesen, zu sagen, dass sie eine Woche das Bett hüten sollte! Und das Beste am Tag war, dass eine Feldmission geplant war.

"Du kommst nicht mit", erklärte Moody ihr ruhig.

Sie fiel aus allen Wolken. "WAS?!"

Moody sah sie nur an. Dorcas brauchte einige Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten.

"Ha, ha, ein guter Witz, Moody, wirklich", sagte sie erbost. "Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Ich dachte für ein paar Sekunden, du meinst das ernst!"

Moody starrte weiter.

"Du... du meinst das wirklich ernst?" Dorcas war schockiert. "Willst du mir allen Ernstes weiß machen, dass ich bei diesem Einsatz _nicht _mitkommen werde?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kannst du nicht machen!"

"Meadowes..."

"Nichts Meadowes!", polterte Dorcas. "Ist es wegen diesem Kratzer von neulich? Der ist verheilt!" Sie holte Luft. "Ich bin bereit, Moody! Ich kann kämpfen! Lass mich ins Feld, Moody!"

Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie wütend aufstampfte – aber sie ignorierte den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Knie. Moody sollte ja nicht glauben, dass sie schwach war. Selbst wenn die Mühe umsonst war. Moodys Gesicht teilte ihr bereits mit, dass sie eine verlorene Schlacht kämpfte. Aber sie würde trotzdem kämpfen, denn eine Dorcas Meadowes ging immer mit ihrer Mission unter. Sieg oder der gnadenlose Untergang – in der Hölle des Papierkrams. Außerdem war Dawlish in der Zentrale. Was war, wenn seine bloße Anwesenheit einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie hatte? Sie könnte ihm ähnlich werden!

Dorcas schauderte.

"Verdammt, Moody!", versuchte sie es mit dem Mut der Verzweifelten. "Das kannst du nicht machen! Die _Pflaume_ ist hier!"

Sie merkte, dass sie in die Lächerlichkeit abrutschte, aber in diesem Augenblick war ihr das egal. Diese Dinge mussten einfach gesagt werden. Doch Moody schüttelte nur den Kopf. Offenbar war er nicht gewillt, sinnlosen Argumenten zu lauschen.

"Vergiss das Fallobst", sagte er. "Hier geht es nicht darum, dir eins auszuwischen – momentan sind wir sowieso noch quitt – hier geht es um Sicherheit. Hier geht es um Effizienz." Er ließ diese Worte ein wenig einwirken. "Meadowes, du weißt genau, dass wir nichts riskieren können. Wenn deine Verletzung, und du brauchst nicht so zu gucken, ich weiß, dass sie noch nicht vollständig geheilt ist, sich bemerkbar macht, und wir mitten im Feld sind, was dann?" Er seufzte leicht. "Weißt du, wenn das kein Überfallkommando wäre, würde ich dich ja mitnehmen, als Nachhut oder etwas in der Art, aber hier geht's wirklich aufs Ganze."

Dorcas nickte niedergeschlagen. Gegen so viel verdammte Vernunft konnte sie nichts ausrichten. Logik war auch für sie ein ernstzunehmender Gegner.


	6. März 1974

Autor: Noir13 / SeKaYa

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 6 / 13

* * *

**März 1974**

* * *

_"Niemand kommt ohne Wunden und ohne Schuld durchs Leben. _

_Jeder strauchelt irgendwo und irgendwann; _

_wieder aufzustehen und auf seinem Weg weiterzugehen, das allein ist wichtig."_

[unbekannt]

* * *

Dumpf lauschte sie dem Ticken der Wanduhr. Es war ein besonderes Modell, wie es viele Zauberer besaßen. Es war eine Kuckucksuhr ohne Zifferblatt – die Zeiger zeigten die Windrichtung oder etwas in der Art an, den Sinn hatte Dorcas nie verstanden – und statt einem Kuckuck sprang ein Hippogreif hervor. Momentan tickte die Uhr jedoch nur mit einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke in der Stille des Hauses. _Tick tack tick tack_. Dorcas hatte das Gefühl, als wäre das Ticken bereits in ihrem Kopf.

Wie lange saß sie hier schon? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Definitiv länger, als normal. Normal wäre sie nach einer halben Stunde wieder auf Achse. Ein Auror war immer in Bewegung. Außer jetzt.

Dorcas sah starr an die Wand hinter ihrem Mentor. Ein Punkt über seiner linken Schulter hatte ihre besondere Aufmerksamkeit, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, wie der Punkt aussah – sie sah ins Leere. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Oder besser: Es wäre ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, wenn sie überhaupt etwas gefühlt hätte. In diesem Moment war sie wie taub.

Das Schweigen wurde unerträglich. Dorcas seufzte.

"Es ist schon komisch", sagte sie.

Moody schwieg und betrachtete weithin den Bericht, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Dorcas wusste nicht, wovon er handelte, aber sie wusste, dass Moody ihn nur ansah, um sie nicht anzusehen. Dasselbe wie mit ihrem interessanten Punkt an der Wand. Sie betrachtete das Pergament ebenfalls.

"Da ist nichts", fuhr sie fort, mehr zu sich selbst sprechend, auch wenn sie innerlich wusste, dass Moody zuhörte. Er hörte immer zu. "Alle sind tot – und da ist _nichts_."

Jetzt, wo sie es ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte sie etwas wie Schuld darüber, dass sie nichts fühlte. Nichts, was ihren Tod betraf. Nicht den ihrer Mutter, nicht den ihres Onkels und auch nicht den ihres Bruders. Ihr Zwillingsbruder! Sie fragte sich, ob das normal war. Fabian oder Gideon wären sicherlich durchgedreht, voll Trauer und Hass gewesen, wenn der jeweils andere tot wäre. Und sie? Leere.

"Bin ich deshalb ein herzloses Monster...?", fragte sie in den stillen Raum hinein.

Zum ersten Mal seit der Nachricht und ihrer stillen Zusammenkunft in der Küche sah Moody sie an. Dorcas starrte mit einem so unsicheren Blick zurück, dass sie sich unter anderen Umständen dafür geschämt hätte.

"Du bist Aurorin", sagte Moody langsam.

Dorcas blinzelte leicht. Das war alles? Das war die ganze Antwort? '_Du bist Aurorin'_? Und das sollte ihr helfen?

Moody seufzte. "Du bist Aurorin", wiederholte er. "Es ist dein Job, zu kämpfen. Und wer kämpft, kommt immer wieder mit Wunden, Schmerz und Tod in Berührung. Irgendwann hört es auf, so weh zu tun. Die Wunden schmerzen nicht mehr, jegliche Qual wird nebensächlich... und der Tod fängt an, dazuzugehören." Er sah seine Schülerin an und Dorcas sah etwas wie tiefes Verstehen in seinen Augen. "Du bist _nicht _gleichgültig, auch wenn es dir so vorkommen mag, Meadowes. Die Leere... sagen wir so: Es ist die billige Aurorentrauer. Wir haben keine Zeit, um richtig zu trauern. Wir verlernen im Verlauf der Zeit die Fähigkeit, zu weinen. Also weinen wir in unserem Inneren. Das ist die Leere, das, was du als _'nichts' _bezeichnest."

Dorcas senkte den Kopf und nickte schwach. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es das wert war: Ihre Menschlichkeit aufzugeben, um andere zu schützen. Sie wusste zumindest, dass sie wollte, dass es das wert war. Ansonsten war alles sinnlos.

* * *

Dorcas saß, nichts Böses ahnend (zumindest nach außen hin, denn sie wusste, dass ihr Gegenüber nur darauf wartete, dass sie _wirklich _unachtsam wurde), in der Cafeteria, über einem Plan brütend. Der Plan war, dass es keinen Plan gab. Zumindest würde sie das aus den vielen wirren Linien, Kringeln und Kurven herauslesen. Sah sie das richtig, dass laut Plan der Angriff durch die Besenkammer erfolgen sollte...?

"Plan eingeprägt?", knurrte ihr Gegenüber.

"Nein", sagte Dorcas unbekümmert. "Ich halte es gelinde gesagt immer noch für Schwachsinn - welcher Wahnsinnige hat das Ding aufgestellt? Nach dem Ding hier lauert eine Armee, Heerscharen, im Abstellraum unter der Treppe - und ich halte das für ziemlich unmöglich." Sie sah noch einmal genauer hin. "Außer natürlich, das Zeichen für 'Schwarzmagierangriff' bedeutet in diesem Kontext 'Spinnenangriff'..."

Moody knurrte und riss ihr den Plan unter der Nase weg. "Hör auf zu nörgeln!" Er wedelte mit dem Papier vor ihrer Nase herum. "Du weißt genau, das taktisches Geschick erforderlich ist um diesen Auftrag zu lösen!"

Dorcas seufzte unhörbar und warf einen missmutigen Blick auf ihren Tee. "Lass mich raten... wir planen, mit _taktischem Geschick_, die Mission durch, obwohl wir am Ende den Plan verbrennen können, da wir bei Feindkontakt sowieso zum Frontalangriff übergehen werden..."

Ihr Mentor nickte zufrieden und Dorcas unterdrückte einen neuerlichen Seufzer. Manchmal war es auch zu offensichtlich - er plante, um die Pläne ignorieren zu können. Nicht, dass sie nicht verstehen würde, dass Pläne für die Katz' waren, aber irgendwie ärgerte es sie, dass Moody weiterhin Pläne produzierte. Noch dazu welche, bei denen kein normaler Mensch durchblickte. Aber Sicherheit war wichtig und der Feind durfte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit haben, irgendeinen Sinn in dem Gekritzel zu erkennen. Die 'Wilde Kritzelei'-Taktik war so erfolgreich, dass nicht einmal verbündete Einheiten hinter den Sinn kamen.

"Hast du das Waffenarsenal überprüft?"

Dorcas hob eine Augenbraue. "Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich, Moody? _Natürlich _habe ich es überprüft!"

Sie schnaubte. Hielt er sie etwa für ein kleines Kind? Sie wusste besser als alle anderen Rekruten, wie wichtig es war, die Ausrüstung wieder und wieder und _wieder _zu überprüfen. Moody hatte es ihr mehrfach eingebläut und das blieb hängen.

"Meiner Ansicht nach sollten wir Sprengstoff ins Arsenal übernehmen - ein ordentlicher Rums hat noch nie geschadet." Dorcas nippte an ihrem Tee. "Ich habe gehört, die Muggel hätten ein paar nette Sachen entwickelt..."

"Vergiss es, Meadowes", knurrte Moody. "Nicht auf dieser Mission und auch sonst nicht. Außer du schaffst es, den nötigen Papierkram zu bearbeiten - _ich _werde es bestimmt nicht tun - und selbst dann ist es mehr als nur zweifelhaft." Er wandte sich erneut dem Plan zu.

Und er verpasste somit Dorcas' säuerliche Miene. Papierkram. Sie _hasste _Papierkram. Wenn es nicht um ihre Idee gehen würde, würde sie Dawlish alles unterjubeln, aber der würde sie sabotieren, da war sie sich sicher. Und selbst zur Feder greifen...? Nur im Notfall. Vielleicht sollte sie sich inoffiziell mit Sprengstoff eindecken. Eine Bombe wäre sicherlich eine gute Idee, schon allein deshalb, weil man nicht in der Nähe sein musste, um das Ding hochzujagen. Oder Minen. Perfekt gegen Verfolger, wenn sie richtig informiert war. Das Muggelwaffenmagazin war definitiv nicht unnütz.

"Also, das Arsenal ist vollständig?", fragte Moody, immer noch in den Plan vertieft.

"Ja, ja... Giftgas, Fallen, Netze, alles da."

"Meine Fresse, was plant ihr denn?"

Dorcas blickte zeitgleich mit Moody auf und wünschte sich augenblicklich, es nicht getan zu haben. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt - erst recht in doppelter Ausführung. Die Prewetts hatten mal wieder den richtigen Riecher dafür, wann sie am meisten stören konnten.

"Krieg", sagte Dorcas ernst. "Merkt man das nicht?"

Fabian - oder war es Gideon? - ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und riss Moody voller Interesse den Plan aus der Hand. "Potzblitz!"

"Heiliges Kanonenrohr!", stimmte der andere Zwilling zu. Beide sahen auf. "Und ihr blickt da durch?"

Moody grollte. Die Prewetts zogen ein wenig die Köpfe ein, aber für Rückzug war es nun zu spät. Dorcas seufzte resigniert. Ihr Mentor war immer ein wenig mürrisch, wenn es um Pläne ging, aber er wurde fuchsteufelswild, wenn es um _seine _eigenen ging. Und darum, dass sie niemand verstand.

Zeit, die Zentrale vor unnötigen Ausgaben zu schützen - die Bestattungen der Zwillinge mit allen Ehren wäre teuer.

"Wisst ihr, das ist ein neuartiger Angriffsplan. Die neuen Zeichen werdet ihr später noch lernen", sagte Dorcas hastig.

"Ähm... ja...", sagte Fabian. "Und? Was genau plant ihr jetzt?"

Gideon warf dem etwas besänftigten Moody einen Blick zu. "Ist es ein _top-secret_ Auftrag?"

Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein - wir planen den Frühjahrsputz."

* * *

Im Ministerium waren Frühlingsgefühle ausgebrochen. Nur waren es Gefühle, die nicht positiver Natur war. Dorcas hatte dazu ein kleines Gedicht verfasst, das in Metaphern die Situation zwischen Abteilungsleitung und Aurorenzentrale gut zum Ausdruck brachte. Während Moody durch seine Memos wühlte – er hatte heute Schreibtischdienst gezogen, etwas, was ihn in einer unansprechbaren Laune zurückließ – kaute Dorcas auf ihrer Feder herum und überlegte, ob sie ihr Gedicht in der Kantine aushängen sollte. Es war so _treffend_.

_Gefährlich_

_Der Frühling_

_Bäume schlagen aus_

_Kohl beginnt zu schießen_

_Vorsicht!_

Natürlich würde man Auror sein müssen, um die Anspielung zu verstehen. Und man musste die entsprechenden Leute kennen. Es lief darauf hinaus, dass Crouch die Buchhaltung überprüfte, keine guten Ergebnisse fand, Moody und Bones anblaffte, von Aurorenseite zurückgebrüllt wurde und insgesamt eine sehr finstere Stimmung herrschte. Einfach wundervoll!

"Ich weiß nicht, was Crouch für ein Problem mit unserer Buchführung hat", sagte Dorcas, während sie sich ein weiteres Mal ihr Meisterwerk besah. "Ich meine, es funktioniert doch, oder?"

Moody grummelte. "Er meint, dass kein normaler Mensch da durchblickt. Zu viele Zettel, zu wenig Informationen und zu viele unnütze Ausgaben."

Dorcas zuckte die Schultern und meinte: "Ich weiß ja, dass es ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, wenn da steht 'Habe mir 10 Galleonen für TM genommen, gezeichnet F.', aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, sich zu beschweren." Sie dachte nach. "Na gut, es ist Grund zur Beschwerde, wenn TM nicht wie gewöhnlich Trainingsmaterial heißt, sondern Tiefseemuscheln, und es nicht F wie Fenwick sondern F wie Fabian ist..."

Moody legte seine Unterlagen beiseite und sah Dorcas missmutig an. "Musstest du einen _richtigen _Grund anbringen?"

Sie lächelte entschuldigend und wandte sich wieder ihrem lyrischen Kunstwerk zu – momentan malte sie Kringel rund um die Worte. Im Endeffekt würde sich sowieso nichts ändern. Crouch meckerte immer mal wieder, und trotzdem setzten sich die altbewährten Methoden der Auroren durch. Gewohnheiten ließen sich nur schwer abschütteln, vor allem, wenn sie Zeit sparten, die man mit interessanteren Dingen verbringen konnte.

"Und, was will er dieses Mal machen?", fragte sie schließlich. "Uns einen Buchhalter aufs Auge drücken?"

Obwohl der Leiter der Zentrale eigentlich einer war. Er bekam nur nie die Bücher zu Gesicht, weil es keine gab. Zettelwirtschaft war ein guter Begriff, um die gesamte Verwaltungsarbeit der Aurorenzentrale zusammenzufassen. Und die Unterteilung in 'wichtig' und 'unwichtig' unterlag auch sehr subjektiven Maßnahmen: Wichtige Dinge landeten im Eingang, der Rest im Papierkorb.

Moody schüttelte den Kopf und starrte fast schon niedergeschlagen auf die Memos. "Schlimmer", sagte er tonlos. "Er streicht unser Budget."


	7. April 1974

Autor: Noir13 / .Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 7 / 13

* * *

**April 1974**

* * *

_"Niemals aufgeben! Niemals kapitulieren!"_

(Galaxy Quest)

* * *

"IN DECKUNG!"

Dorcas war bereits in einen Hauseingang gehechtet, noch bevor Moody die erste Silbe gebrüllt hatte. Es war auch nicht nötig. Es war die einzig logische Möglichkeit in dieser Situation. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. Es hatte eine _Routine_mission sein sollen. Und was war es jetzt? Ein verdammter Straßenkampf! Und das auch noch in der Winkelgasse. Einziges Plus war, dass es an der Ecke Nockturngasse war – hier waren weniger Zivilisten.

"Alle in Ordnung?", rief Moody von der anderen Straßenseite herüber, seine Stimme über den Lärm der Explosion nur schwer zu verstehen.

Dorcas drehte leicht den Kopf, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Gegenüber war Moody, zwei Türen weiter spähte Fenwick aus einem Ladenfenster. Hinter ihr war ein anderer Auror – ihr fiel der Name nicht ein, sie hatte wenig mit ihm zu tun gehabt – in Deckung gegangen. _Wo war Carter?_

"Carter fehlt!", schrie Dorcas Moody zu, aber eine erneute Explosion übertönte sie.

Hektisch versuchte sie, die verdammten Schwarzmagier in ihre Schranken zu weisen, mit den übelsten Flüchen, die ihr einfielen, aber lange würde es nicht währen. Sie musste Carter finden, und sei es nur ihre Leiche. Aber sie musste es tun – Fenwick und Moody hatten genug mit den Schwarzmagiern zu tun, die sie alle zur Hölle jagen wollten. Dorcas warf einen kurzen Blick zurück.

"Gib mir Rückendeckung!", verlangte sie von ihrem namenlosen Kollegen, bevor sie in die Mitte der Straße rannte, immer wieder Deckung hinter Mauerbrocken suchend.

"Carter! CARTER!"

Sie schoss einen Fluch über ihre Schulter, irgendwo in die wage Richtung des Gegners, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, ob sie traf. Etwas traf ihre Schulter. Dorcas warf sich flach zu Boden und robbte hinter einige Geröllstücke. Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins bemerkte sie, dass Crouch wegen dem ganzen Chaos hier einen Aufstand machen würde – das Bild half ihr ein wenig, den Schmerz in ihrer Schulter an den Rand ihres Bewusstseins zu schieben.

Sie musste immer noch Carter finden. Das war leichter gesagt als getan: Die Gasse war ein Trümmerfeld. Zerbrochene Fenster, Mauerstücke, Geröll, Staub und Flüche. Keine geeignete Umgebung für eine Suche.

Dorcas kniff die Augen zusammen. War das eine Aurorenrobe...? Sie gestattete sich einen kurzen Blick zurück – der andere Auror hielt ihr wirklich gut den Rücken frei, das musste sie zugeben – bevor sie losrannte. Im Zickzack über die Straße, bevor sie sich neben der vermeintlichen Aurorenrobe zu Boden warf. Hinter ihr ertönte ein Schrei, der abrupt beendet wurde. Dorcas schluckte. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass ihr Kollege von einer grünen Verheerung einen verfrühten Tod gefunden hatte.

"Verdammt", murmelte sie und tastete abwesend nach der Robe. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie hoffte, dass die Robe leer war oder dass ein Körper darunter war. "Verdammt, verdammt."

Unter der Robe befand sich ein Körper. Ein regloser Körper. Dorcas versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen – sie wusste, dass sie für erste Hilfe ungeeignet war und sie war sich auch nicht sicher, was sie tun würde, wenn sie feststellte, dass selbst erste Hilfe zu spät war. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck. Sie konnte zumindest versuchen, zu helfen, und sei es nur, indem sie feststellte, ob es noch etwas zu helfen gab.

Sie tastete sich weiter vor, darauf hoffend, dass die verdammten Schwarzmagier sie ignorierten oder am besten ganz vergessen hatten. Sie konnte jetzt wirklich kein Fluchduell gebrauchen. Als sie Carters leblose Gestalt vollständig von umliegenden Geröllstücken befreit hatte, begann sie, nach einem Puls zu suchen. Entweder es gab einen oder es gab keinen. Im ersten Fall würde Dorcas sich Sorgen über das 'was dann?' machen, beim zweiten gab es kein 'danach', also entfiel die Frage.

Dorcas betete stumm, als sie nach einem Puls tastete.

Carter lebte.

* * *

Dorcas trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch im Briefingraum. Es war eine weitere Mission geplant und normalerweise würde sie solche Gelegenheiten willkommen heißen, aber etwas verdarb ihr den Spaß daran.

Der Mangel an geeigneter Ausrüstung, zum Beispiel.

"– ist die Aktivität der verdammten Schwarzmagier gestiegen. Eine großangelegte Razzia in der Nockturngasse ist längst überfällig, Bones! Verfluchte Hölle, ich _wohne_ da, ich weiß, dass es ein verdammter Hexenkessel ist!" Moody schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. "Die behelligen mich nur nicht, weil die Angst vor meinen Abwehranlagen haben!"

Dorcas verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Sie wusste genau, welche _Abwehranlagen_ Moody meinte – sie hatte geholfen, diese zu entwickeln und aufzubauen. Gleichzeitig wusste sie aber auch, wie ernst die Lage war. Sie logierte immerhin in Moodys Haus, wenn sie also nicht bemerkte, was auf der Straße los war, konnte sie gleich ihre Sachen packen.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", murmelte Bones müde. "Nur haben wir nicht die Leute dafür. Ein Großteil ist im St. Mungo's wegen diesen 'Aktivitäten' und die Zweitklässler sind noch nicht gut genug, um sie einzusetzen. Von den Erstklässlern ganz zu schweigen."

"Lass mich raten", brummte Moody missmutig. "Aufgrund der zu hohen Personalkosten wurden die Löhne gesenkt und einige haben sich daraufhin abgeseilt, ja?"

"Unter anderem." Bones rieb sich die Stirn. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie das weitergehen soll. Wir haben weniger als nichts und sollen den Frieden wahren!"

Dorcas hob die Brauen. "Eigentlich, wenn wir es bürokratisch nehmen, müssen wir nur Schwarzmagier jagen. Und das bedeutet, wir warten, bis sie was angestellt haben, was die Kompetenzen der Polizeibrigade und Eingreifzauberer übersteigt."

Alle starrten sie an. Moody schüttelte den Kopf, während Bones seufzte.

"Rein theoretisch ist das korrekt", sagte sie. "Aber das Problem ist, dass wir auf eine Krise zusteuern. Das bedeutet, dass alle verfügbaren Einheiten immer mehr uns unterstellt werden."

"Hätten wir dann nicht die Leute für eine Razzia?" Dorcas versuchte, das Problem zu finden. Es gab eins, dessen war sie sich sicher, nur welches? Wenn sie sowohl Eingreifzauberer als auch die gesamte magische Polizeibrigade unter sich hatten, womöglich auch die Leute von Magische Katastrophen und Unfälle im Notfall, dann hatten sie doch genug Personal, selbst wenn viele Auroren fehlten – oder galt die Finanzkrise nicht nur für die Aurorenzentrale, sondern für die gesamte AMS?

"Wir könnten genug Leute zusammenkratzen, nur wäre das ein ziemlich jämmerlicher Haufen", sagte Moody.

"Einmal abgesehen von der Ausrüstung", fügte Bones düster hinzu.

Moody starrte sie an. "Was ist damit? Sag nicht – nein! Wir _brauchen_ das Zeug!"

"Tut mir Leid, Moody, so ist es eben."

"Haben wir noch Bomben?", fragte Dorcas besorgt.

Bones schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sind gestrichen."

"Trankausrüstung?"

"Von den Blutsaugern aus der Verwaltung einkassiert."

"Haben wir wenigstens noch genug Besen?"

"Gingen an Magische Spiele und Sportarten, Moody."

"Und... und... die magisch verstärkten Schlagstöcke, die sie uns mal angedreht haben...?"

"Von den Fluchbrechern geklaut und verkauft. Sind jetzt bei der Polizeibrigade."

"Verdammt noch mal!", polterte Moody. "Was _haben_ wir eigentlich?"

"Einen kaputten Dosenöffner in der Kantine", meinte Dorcas grimmig. "Und den haben wir geklaut."

* * *

Mal wieder hatte Moody eine Besprechung, wo ein Rekrut nichts zu suchen hatte. Oft kam Dorcas trotzdem mit, einfach, um die Leute zu verärgern. Die 'Leute' waren meist Typen wie Crouch und Scrimgeour, also war es in Ordnung. Heute hatte Moody aber darauf bestanden, dass sie nicht mitkam. Und Moody hatte eine sehr eindrucksvolle Art und Weise, auf etwas zu bestehen.

Dorcas nutzte also die Zeit und sammelte Informationen. Zum Beispiel sah sie sich die Aktenablage genauer an – alle Berichte landeten früher oder sehr wahrscheinlich später hier. Es war also eine gute Möglichkeit, über alle Tätigkeiten in der Zentrale auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben.

Dawlish hatte mal wieder Langeweile gehabt: Der Bericht wies einige Seiten mehr auf als nötig gewesen wäre, von der Beamtensprache ganz zu schweigen. Caradoc Dearborn hatte offenbar keine schwarze Tinte mehr gehabt und beschlossen, in Rot zu schreiben. Es wirkte ein wenig wie Blut – aber Dorcas wusste, dass Dearborn nicht der Typ für solche Sachen war. Robards' Bericht war so normal, dass er langweilig war.

"Heute mal nicht Moodys Schatten spielen, Meadowes?"

Dorcas sah auf und sah Fenwick auf sich zukommen. Der erste Tag nach dem Aufklärungsdesaster in der Winkelgasse war er ein wenig mies gelaunt gewesen – nicht nur, dass sie einen Kollegen verloren hatten, nein, er hatte auch noch seine Rekrutin ins Krankenhaus bringen müssen. Das schlug aufs Gemüt.

Er schien sich jedoch erholt zu haben, denn er wirkte so, wie immer. Kurz dachte Dorcas an ihr Gespräch mit Moody vor einem Monat – war es wirklich erst vor einem Monat gewesen, dass sie die Nachricht bekommen hatte...? – und sie befand, dass jede andere Reaktion unnatürlich gewesen wäre.

"Wie geht's Carter?", fragte sie, ohne auf Fenwicks vorherige Frage einzugehen.

Er würde die Antwort bereits wissen, wenn er auch nur ein wenig Ahnung hatte. Und er hatte viel Ahnung, vor allem, was das Erhaschen von Gerüchten betraf. Jemand, der einfach nur schnell vorbei eilte, beachtete kaum jemand. So erfuhr Fenwick alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten von Interesse war. Moodys Besprechung gehörte bestimmt dazu.

"Den Umständen entsprechend", meinte Fenwick schulterzuckend und warf seinen letzten Bericht achtlos auf den Stapel. "Nicht sehr glücklich mit der Lage, aber wer wäre das nicht? Sie hat nach dir gefragt."

"Auf einen Besuch kann sie lange warten", grollte Dorcas, die bereits wusste, wo es hinführen würde. "Ich werde das verdammte Gebäude nur dann freiwillig betreten, wenn die Hölle zufriert. Und dann überlege ich mir das trotzdem noch einmal genau."

Fenwick grinste. "_Das_ habe ich ihr auch gesagt."

Grummelnd griff Dorcas nach Dawlish' Bericht, um ein paar Eselsohren hineinzumachen – irgendwer musste dafür leiden, dass man sie so leicht durchschauen konnte, und Dawlish war immer eine gute Wahl dafür.

"Wann kommt sie wieder?"

Der Auror zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Heiler sagen, sie soll sich mindestens noch einen Monat schonen, noch mal drei Wochen warten und dann langsam wieder anfangen zu arbeiten. Und am besten hinter einem Schreibtisch."

"Was zur Hölle...?" Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag mal, was bitte verlangt denn solche Extreme?"

"Sie hat ein Auge verloren, Meadowes."

Dorcas dachte nach. Ja, als sie Carter gefunden hatte, war da ziemlich viel Blut im Gesicht gewesen, aber sie hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Ein Auge also. Das könnte problematisch werden. Carter würde zwar nicht blind sein, aber ihre räumliche Wahrnehmung wäre beeinträchtigt. Ein guter Auror konnte das zwar wieder hinbiegen, aber das dauerte eine gewisse Zeit.

"Sie ist in zwei Wochen wieder hier", fuhr Fenwick fort. "Meint, sie könnte gut genug sehen, um zumindest ein wenig Schreibtischarbeit zu machen. In drei Wochen will sie dann wieder ins Feld."

"Oh, gut", sagte Dorcas nur. "Sag mir dann Bescheid, ja? Ich schenk' ihr eine Augenklappe."


	8. Mai 1974

Autor: Noir13 / SeKaYa

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 8 / 13

* * *

**Mai 1974**

* * *

_"Aus dem Chaos sprach eine Stimme zu mir._

_"Lächle und sei froh – es KÖNNTE schlimmer kommen!"_

_Ich lächelte und war froh –_

_und es kam schlimmer!"_

(unbekannt)

* * *

"VERDAMMT!" Dorcas warf genervt ein Glas gegen die Wand. "Warum erwischen wir die nie?"

Es war einfach zum Aus-der-Haut-fahren. Da traten diese Kerle nur in Herden auf, und trotzdem schafften sie es nicht, auch nur einen von ihnen in die Finger zu bekommen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es dieses Mal klappte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie den Typen begegneten – die trieben sich schon seit Anfang des Jahres herum, auch wenn sie erst in letzter Zeit aktiver wurden.

Dorcas vermutete, dass diese Kerle hinter den Morden an ihrer Familie steckten.

"Reg dich ab", versuchte einer der Prewetts sie zu beruhigen. "Bones tickt aus, wenn du noch mehr Geschirr zerdepperst. Wir haben sowieso schon so wenig und Crouch wird uns auch kein neues gestatten."

Noch so ein Ärgernis. Das Jahr war wirklich eines der schlechtesten, die sie je erlebt hatte. Nichts klappte, wie es sollte. Alles ging den Bach runter. Wenn es so weiterging, konnten sie die Zentrale dicht machen. Kaum Personal, kaum Ausrüstung und kaum etwas daran zu ändern. Crouch musste verdammt stolz auf seinen Sparplan sein: Sie sparten demnächst eine ganze Abteilung.

"Wieder auf dem Teppich?", fragte der andere Prewett. "Ja? Gut. Moody will dich sehen – unten."

Dorcas blinzelte. "Unten?"

"Ähm, ja, unten. Also, in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Er hat irgendwas gedeichselt, damit die Kosten für eine neue Unterabteilung nicht bei uns enden, sondern bei denen – die haben ja genug Kohle."

Immer noch verwirrt machte sie sich auf den Weg. Sie hasste es, durch das Ministerium zu gehen, denn meist traf sie Leute, denen sie für gewisse Dinge den Hals umdrehen könnte. Oder ihnen zumindest einen Tritt verpassen, aber das durfte sie nicht. Crouch war momentan auf der Liste ganz oben. Und das mit weitem Abstand. Dass Moody schon freiwillig mit den Nervensägen, die unaussprechbar waren, zusammenarbeitete, war Hinweis genug. Crouch gehörte in einen Sack gestopft und zum Mond geschossen.

Die Mysteriumsabteilung war mysteriös wie immer. Dorcas hasste den Eingangsbereich, weil es einfach keine Klarheit darüber gab, ob etwas Ausgang oder Eingang war. Zudem konnte sie nicht einmal ihre Fähigkeit, Bürotüren anzustarren und daraus Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen, einsetzen.

Freundlicherweise nahm Moody sie in Empfang. "Da bist du ja endlich!"

"Ja, ja, was gibt's?", brummte Dorcas. "Ich hatte gerade einen wundervollen, mittleren Wutanfall."

Moody winkte ab und suchte die richtige Tür. Das dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich befanden sie sich in etwas, was nur als 'Labor' zu beschreiben war. Es war eine äußerst unangenehme Mischung aus Krankenhauszimmer, Operationssaal und Tränkelabor. In der Mitte war ein Tisch, auf dem jemand lag. Oder besser, ein ehemaliger Jemand, denn die Person war tot.

Den Hinweis, dass einer der Unsäglichen mit einer äußerst gefährlich aussehenden Gerätschaft daneben stand, hielt Dorcas für sehr ausschlaggebend, neben der großen Fluchwunde im Oberkörper. Und natürlich diese äußerst ungesunde Farbe.

"Einer von den Bastarden", erklärte Moody knapp. "Haben ihn erwischt, bevor die anderen ihn mitgenommen haben – war sofort nach dem Apparieren tot."

Dorcas nahm das zur Kenntnis. "Und was ist das hier?"

"Die Muggel haben was ähnliches, nennen sie Gerichtsmedizin. Wir sind noch am Überlegen, in wie weit wir das nutzen, ich meine, es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, irgendwelche kleinen Morde aufzuklären..." Moody zuckte die Schultern. "Jedenfalls, wir haben ein paar Sachen herausgefunden, die vielleicht interessant sein könnten."

Er führte sie zu einem Tisch, auf dem Kleidung und etwas, was eine Maske sein könnte, ausgebreitet waren. Dorcas sah sich die Dinge genauer an. Die Maske war etwas, was sie kannte – immerhin bemerkte man so etwas, wenn man immer wieder gegen Maskierte kämpfte. Die Kleidung schien sehr einfach zu sein und wies rein gar nichts auf, was irgendwie auf Persönlichkeit schließen ließ. Ein wenig wie eine Uniform, nur dass oftmals selbst bei Uniformen persönlicher Schnickschnack eingebaut wurde.

"Das ist noch nicht alles. An seinem Arm war, bis nach seinem Tod, ein Zeichen – wir haben versucht es zu rekonstruieren, aber es ist kaum zu erkennen."

Moody zeigte ihr eine Skizze von etwas, was man mit ein wenig Phantasie für einen Luftballon mit Schnur hätte halten können. Es könnte aber auch alles andere sein. Dorcas vermied es, ein Urteil zu fällen.

"Ich habe ein mieses Gefühl", bemerkte Moody. "Irgendwas ist da im Busch, und ich weiß, dass es mir nicht gefallen wird."

Dorcas nickte und starrte auf die Skizze in ihren Händen.

* * *

"Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" Dorcas klang zweifelnd. "Ich meine, ich bin auch nicht die gesetzestreuste Person, die du finden kannst, aber ist das hier nicht... mh... unter der Gürtellinie? Ich meine, es ist _Quidditch_!"

Ihr Mentor sah sie vernichtend an. "Ein Grund mehr, warum es nicht unter der Gürtellinie sein kann. Bei Quidditch wäre sonst _alles_ unter der Gürtellinie."

Dorcas schwieg. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, sich ein Quidditchspiel anzusehen, noch dazu in der Dienstzeit. Dass sie nichts dafür bezahlen musste, war auch nur ein Bonus – nur dass auch niemand sonst zahlte, dämpfte ihre gute Laune. Aber vermutlich war das die einzige Möglichkeit, um das Spiel zu überwachen. Crouch würde niemals das Geld für Karten genehmigen, und momentan noch weniger als sonst.

Vor allem, weil die Karten teuer waren. Es war immerhin ein Spiel, das mehr oder weniger entscheidend für die Mannschaften bei der Weltmeisterschaft im Sommer war.

"Wer spielt?", fragte Dorcas, als sie sich durch die Menge auf der Tribüne schoben. "Ich hatte in letzter Zeit zu viel zu tun, um mich genauer damit zu beschäftigen. Asche auf mein Haupt."

Moody drehte den Kopf und starrte sie an. "Was ist mit dir denn los?"

"Was meinst du?"

"So ein Spruch – Asche auf mein Haupt. Ist doch nicht mehr normal, ist das." Moody schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte seine Taschen ab. "Also, wer hat dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst?"

Dorcas verzog das Gesicht. "Kingsley auf Kaffee. Nuschelte irgendwas in der Richtung, ich glaube, es ging darum, dass er den Kaffee alle getrunken hat und nun keinen neuen finden konnte, um sich jenseits des normalen Kaffeezustands zu katapultieren. Bin mir aber nicht sicher."

Moody schüttelte erneut den Kopf und gab seine Suche auf. Dorcas konnte es verstehen – sie fand in ihrer Zivilkleidung auch kaum etwas, weil alles in den normalen Taschen endete. Ihre Aurorenroben waren extra so manipuliert, dass sie praktisch nur noch aus Taschen bestanden – irgendwo musste man immerhin Zauberstab, Zettel und Stift, einen medizinischen Notfallkoffer, Kaugummi, diverse Waffen wie Messer und Sprengstoff und all diesen kleinen Krimskrams unterbringen, den ein Auror täglich benötigte. Vermutlich hatte Kingsley in seine Robe einen Kaffeeautomaten eingebaut.

"Ich hasse Zivilkleidung", brummte Moody, als er letztendlich doch noch sein als Pfeife getarntes Spezialspickoskop hervorholte. "Man findet nie etwas."

Dorcas nickte. "Du sagst es. Ich habe letztens einen Schuldschein wiedergefunden – erinner mich demnächst daran, dass ich Robards wegen der Wette in unserem siebten Schuljahr anspreche. Er müsste mir inzwischen mit Zins und Zinseszins siebenundzwanzig Galleonen, dreizehn Sickel und fünf Knuts schulden. Gibt ein gutes Mittagessen." Sie sah Moody von der Seite her an. "Wo wir gerade dabei sind... wie wäre es?"

Moody starrte ausdruckslos auf das Spielfeld. "Wie wäre es mit was, Meadowes?"

"Eine kleine Wette. So unter Kollegen oder Freunden oder Auroren, was alle mehr oder minder dasselbe ist, soweit es uns betrifft, hoffe ich."

Ihr Mentor brummte und beobachtete die Spieler, die nun aufs Feld flogen. Dorcas wusste bereits, dass sie eine Wette in der Tasche hatte und begann, nach einem Zettel zu suchen. Das war der Grund, warum jeder Auror, der etwas auf sich hielt, Zettel und Stift dabei hatte. Nicht, wie viele dachten, um Aussagen und ähnliches zu notieren – nein, um Wettscheine zu schreiben.

"Schottland gewinnt", beschloss Moody.

"Einfach aus Prinzip oder weil du daran glaubst?", grinste Dorcas, schrieb jedoch Moodys Tipp auf den endlich gefundenen Zettel. "Dann halte ich wohl dagegen und behaupte, dass Wales gewinnt." Sie notierte es. "Welcher Betrag?"

"Ein Mittagessen", sagte Moody, ohne das Spielfeld aus den Augen zu lassen – seine Pfeife würde sich melden, wenn es schwarzmagische Aktivität gab, so konnte er sich offenbar dem Spielverlauf widmen. "Im Tropfenden Kessel oder wo auch immer du magst."

"Fein." Dorcas lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an ein Geländer stieß und genoss das Spiel.

Im Endeffekt war es egal, wer gewann. Die Zeit, um außerhalb der Zentrale ein richtiges Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen, gab es nicht. Es war aber ein netter Zeitvertreib. Meistens.

Wales bekam das erste Tor reingezimmert.

* * *

Es war eine seltene Gelegenheit. Nicht oft hatte Dorcas die Möglichkeit, Moody irgendetwas heimzuzahlen, ohne dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Was gab es schöneres als kameradschaftliche Schadenfreude? Dafür wagte sie sich auch einmal in die Höhle des Löwen.

Oder auch: das St. Mungo's.

Ein ans Bett gefesselter Moody, das bedeutete ein ans Bett gefesselter Mentor und natürlich auch ein ans Bett gefesselter Kommandant. Und wie jeder wusste, wenn die Katze außer Haus war, tanzten die Mäuse. Und Dorcas, zwar keine Maus, aber Rekrutin, hatte beschlossen, Moody auf der Nase herumzutanzen und sich ein wenig an freundlichen Gemeinheiten zu laben.

In Momenten wie diesen war Dorcas nicht anzumerken, dass sie eine Hufflepuff gewesen war. Vorurteile würden sie nach Slytherin schicken – aber da residierte bereits ihr Mentor. Und Abwechslung war gut. Nicht jeder, der gemein war, konnte ein Slytherin sein. Sonst müsste man Hogwarts umbenennen.

Dorcas walzte mit der Fröhlichkeit eines Prewetts in Moodys Krankenzimmer. "Wow, Moody! Du siehst echt scheiße aus!"

In nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde sie es sicherlich bereuen, das gesagt zu haben, aber es war einfach stärker. Außerdem, wann bot sich schon mal die Gelegenheit für so einen Spruch? Doch nur nach jeder zweiten Mission, die in einem Desaster endete.

"Dir auch ein 'Hallo', Meadowes", grollte Moody finster. "Und jetzt bring mich hier raus!"

Dorcas grinste in sich hinein. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er so reagieren würde – zumindest den letzten Teil – denn sie hätte genau dasselbe gesagt. Nur mit einer anderen Vehemenz. Sie hätte hysterisch geschrieen.

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann, Moody", sagte sie, mit einer heuchlerischen Art von Mitleid. "Ich habe einfach nicht die Befugnisse. Du weißt doch, dass man meinem medizinischen Urteilsvermögen keinen Glauben schenkt..."

Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Egal, was Dorcas diagnostizierte, die Heiler prüften es doppelt, bevor sie ihr glaubten. Selbst wenn es ein einfacher Schnupfen war. Offenbar hatte ihre Vorstellung beim Erste Hilfe-Kurs mehr Eindruck hinterlassen, als sie zu Anfang geglaubt hatte. Nun, ihr sollte es recht sein. Moody musste ihr schließlich glauben.

"Dann besorg dir eine Befugnis von Bones!", polterte Moody. "Ich. Will. Hier. Raus. Verstanden?"

"Ja, sehr gut, du brauchst nicht zu schreien." Dorcas massierte übertrieben ihre Ohren. "Meine Güte, wenn du so weiter machst, krieg ich 'nen Gehörschaden."

"Gut." Moody trommelte mit den Händen auf dem Bettlaken herum. "Ich nehme an, das ist deine Rache dafür, dass ich dir im Februar nicht aus dieser Hölle geholfen habe, ja?"

"Mh-hm", machte Dorcas. "In gewisser Weise. Aber du weißt, dass Bones mir keine Befugnis geben würde, selbst wenn ich auf den Knien rumrutsche. Du kennst sie, und du kennst sie noch besser als ich."

"Ist das eine Anspielung?"

Dorcas hob beide Augenbrauen in leichter Überraschung. Eine Anspielung...? Dann grinste sie. Offenbar hatte sie ein neues Geheimnis über ihren Mentor aufgedeckt. Moody und Bones... wer hätte das gedacht?


	9. Juni 1974

Autor: Noir13 / .Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 9 / 13

* * *

**Juni 1974**

* * *

_"Damit du erreichst, was du begehrst, _

_musst du Methoden anwenden, die neu und in deiner Zeit unerhört sind."_

(Merlin in: Geoffrey von Monmouth)

* * *

"Erklär mir noch einmal, warum ich mir das antun sollte", sagte Dorcas mit einem angewiderten Blick auf ihre Garderobe. "Und bring ein paar gute Gründe an – das da grenzt an seelische Grausamkeit!"

Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist die einzige verfügbare Aurorin dafür. Und glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass du die einzige bist."

"Bei den Klamotten wäre ich auch nicht verfügbar." Dorcas rümpfte die Nase. "Es ist ein Kleid, Moody."

"Natürlich ist es das – du sollst dich schließlich als ganz normale Hexe ausgeben, Meadowes. Die tragen Kleider und –"

"Mörderschuhe", sagte Dorcas entsetzt, als sie ihr neues Schuhwerk entdeckte. "Moody, ich werde sterben, wenn ich die Dinger tragen soll! Ich breche mir das Genick!"

Objekt ihres Entsetzens war ein paar hochhackiger Schuhe. Die Absätze waren, ihrer Meinung nach, äquivalent zu Stelzen, wobei sie vermutlich mit richtigen Stelzen besser gefahren wäre. Und die Schuhe liefen vorne so spitz zu, dass Dorcas wirklich zu dem Schluss kam, dass es Mordwaffen waren. Wer damit einen Tritt bekam, hatte ein Lock im Oberschenkel – oder anderen Teilen der Anatomie. Kein Wunder, dass die normale Hexe keine Messer mit sich herumtrug: Solche Schuhe erforderten einen Waffenschein.

"Es führt kein Weg dran vorbei, Meadowes." Moody grinste.

Dorcas knurrte. Wenn sie diese Mission tatsächlich überlebte, dann würde sie sich spezielle Schuhe dieser Art anfertigen lassen. Mit Stahlverstärkung und einem Metallabsatz. Und dann würde sie Moody sein Grinsen heimzahlen. Mit Blut, wenn es sein musste. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Prewetts keinen Wind davon bekamen, aber sie wusste bereits, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens war.

"Das werde ich dir irgendwann heimzahlen, Moody. Dann, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, schlage ich zu. Oder trete zu, je nachdem, in welcher Stimmung ich bin. Ich hoffe, du bist dir dessen bewusst, dass meine Rache fürchterlich sein wird."

"Momentan ist eher dein Aussehen fürchterlich", meinte Moody noch breiter grinsend. "Du solltest etwas mit deinen Haaren machen – und vielleicht auch mal das, was man allgemein hin 'Make-up' nennt, benutzen."

Schockiert war eine Untertreibung. "_Schminke_? Ich bin doch kein verdammter Clown!" Dorcas wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie mit Kriegsbemalung aussehen würde. "Und was sollte diese Bemerkung zu meinen Haaren? Die sind wunderbar so, wie sie sind!"

Moody hob die Brauen. "Dorcas, es existiert da etwas, das sich 'Frisur' nennt. Ich erwarte ja nicht, dass du im normalen Alltag darauf achtest, aber so siehst du wie eine Vogelscheuche mit Kleid aus. Benutz diese geniale Erfindung namens 'Bürste' wenigstens dieses eine Mal – das wirkt Wunder."

Dorcas grollte. "Sonst noch was?"

"Dein Undercover-Name", sagte Moody sachlich. "Deine Vorschläge sind vollkommen ungeeignet. Avada Kedavra ist definitiv nicht drin, genauso wenig Aska Ban oder dergleichen. Du brauchst einen normalen Namen – du bist undercover."

"Ach? Und wie soll ich mich nennen? Mary-Ann Smith?"

"Keine schlechte Idee." Dorcas funkelte ihn vernichtend an. "Aber gut, ein anderer Name, Meadowes... dein Zweitname, vielleicht? Und dann ein Nachname, der nicht allzu bekannt ist."

Sie seufzte ergeben. "Na schön. Ich nenne mich Jepedina Llewellyn."

Moody sah ein wenig erstaunt drein, nickte aber nur.

* * *

So weit war es mit ihnen also schon gekommen. Dorcas verzog das Gesicht. Es war nicht unüblich, dass Auroren auch noch mitten in der Nacht im Ministerium waren – es gab schließlich eine Erfindung, die sich 'Nachtschicht' nannte – aber das hier war ungewöhnlich. Eine geheime Mission im Ministerium. Oder besser: eine Diebestour im Ministerium.

Moody hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie sich heute die nötige Ausrüstung besorgen würden. Wenn Crouch sie nicht freiwillig herausgab, mussten sie sie eben unfreiwillig entwenden. So in der Art jedenfalls.

"Also, was brauchen wir?", fragte Moody im Flüsterton. "Habt ihr die Liste?"

"Ja, hier", sagte einer der Prewett-Zwillinge und holte ein Stück Pergament hervor. "Als erstes steht hier... ja, genau, einige Tränke."

Moody nickte. "Die Tränke, die wir brauchen, finden wir am ehesten in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Also los, ich will das heute Nacht über die Bühne bringen."

Dorcas verkniff sich jeden Kommentar und folgte Moody und den Prewetts nach unten. Ein Glück, dass Moody ihre sogenannte 'Gerichtsmedizin' dort eingerichtet hatte – so hatten sie eine Zugangsberechtigung zu den Räumlichkeiten. Selbst wenn man sie dort fand, sie hatten die Befugnis, dort zu sein.

Es änderte nichts daran, dass sie sich hier außerhalb des Gesetzes bewegten.

Zum Glück war Dorcas nicht Dawlish, denn sonst hätte sie sich inzwischen selbst verraten, angezeigt, verhaftet und eingekerkert. Dorcas würde durchaus zu semi-legalen Mitteln greifen, wenn es von Nöten war. Und wenn sie hier die Illegalität aufteilte, wurde es zumindest semi-legal. Wenn man eine seltsame Art der Mathematik verwendete.

"Was für Tränke sind das?", fragte Dorcas, als sie im Tränkelabor der Mysteriumsabteilung standen und sich umsahen. "Das die hier aber auch keine Ordnung haben...!"

Die Auroren hatten zwar auch keine Ordnung, aber es existierte ein geordnetes Chaos, wo jeder alles fand, was er brauchte. Und man konnte sich immer über neue Entdeckungen freuen.

"Einige Gegengifte", murmelte Moody und untersuchte einige Phiolen. "Heiltränke. Eventuell ein paar Sachen für die Spurensicherung und so."

"Verstehe." Dorcas grinste. "Packen wir alles ein, was auch nur im Entferntesten nützlich erscheint!"

Zum Glück erwischte sie später niemand, als sie voll beladen mit Phiolen, Fläschchen und Flakons ihren Weg zurück in die Zentrale machten. Es wäre äußerst schwierig gewesen, diese Beweislast wegzuerklären.

* * *

"...er meint also, dass wir gerüstet sein sollten." Moody nahm einen Schluck Kaffee – zum Glück hatte Kingsley seine Raubzüge noch nicht auf das Haus ausgeweitet. "Ich stimme ihm da zu. Das ist keine kleine Gruppe von Spinnern, das sind Terroristen der übelsten Sorte. Irgendwas ist da im Busch. Und niemand scheint das zu bemerken."

"Die anderen?"

"Na, Caradoc und Benjy haben auch dieses Gefühl, dass was nicht stimmt, aber der Rest merkt bisher noch nichts davon. Amelia glaubt aber auch, dass da noch was auf uns zukommt, nur eben nichts in der Größenordnung."

Dorcas seufzte. Das bedeutete, sie standen praktisch allein da. Dumbledore konnte vor sich hin munkeln und schlechte Laune machen, aber sie mussten schließlich mit den Konsequenzen der Ignoranz zurande kommen. Das Budget würde gekürzt bleiben, sie würden keine Aufrüstung betreiben können, sie mussten ins Feld und gegen einen Feind kämpfen, den niemand so wirklich ernst nahm. Wenn sie nichts dagegen unternahmen, würde man leichtes Spiel haben, die Auroren fertig zu machen und das Ministerium zu stürzen.

"Meadowes, du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue. Du bist ein verdammt guter Kerl und du hast das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck. Manchmal bist du noch ein wenig grün hinter den Ohren und einige deiner Vorschläge finden nicht meine Zustimmung, aber du bist schon jetzt ein verdammt guter Auror, was das betrifft. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das." Moody sah sie ernst an. "Ich sage dir das hier nur, weil ich weiß, dass du, selbst wenn du nicht zustimmen solltest, es geheimhältst. Ich kann mich da auf dich verlassen, nicht wahr?"

Dorcas nickte verwundert. "Natürlich. Ich sage nichts."

Das schien Moody zu genügen. "Dumbledore plant einen geheimen Orden. Nichts, was mit dem offenen Kampf zu tun hat, aber eben eine Gruppe von Leuten, die Informationen sammelt und die weiterleitet. An uns. Und sie würden ein paar Jobs übernehmen, für die wir zu auffällig sind."

Dorcas ging das Gehörte noch einmal durch. Sie war sich klar, dass Moody ihr praktisch anbot, dieser Gruppe beizutreten – er musste wirklich glauben, dass es was verändern könnte – und eigentlich sah sie darin auch keine Probleme. Ihr kam ein Gedanke.

"Ist so eine Geheimorganisation nicht illegal?", fragte sie, fast ein bisschen belustigt. "Ich meine, ich bin nicht Dawlish, aber falls mich ein akuter Anfall von Pflichtbewusstsein überkommt, nicht dass ich mich selbst wegen Mitgliedschaft in so einer Vereinigung noch selbst verhaften muss..."

Moody nickte nachdenklich. "Ein guter Einwand, Meadowes, wirklich." Seine Miene erhellte sich mit einem Mal. "Aber du hast schon die Lösung gebracht. Weißt du was? Wir lassen es unter 'Verein' laufen – niemand kann uns verbieten, in unserer Freizeit unseren Hobbies nachzugehen, oder?"

Dorcas lachte.


	10. Juli 1974

Autor: Noir13 / .Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 10 / 13

* * *

**Juli 1974**

* * *

_"Lass Mut deinen Wegweiser sein und fürchte nichts."_

(Jack McDevitt "Gottes Maschinen")

* * *

"Wozu müssen _wir_ uns darum kümmern?", fragte Dorcas und versuchte, mit Moody Schritt zu halten.

Ihr Mentor war in gereizter Stimmung und hatte noch einen Zahn zugelegt, was die Geschwindigkeit betraf. Er bewegte sich nun nicht mehr mit normaler Aurorengeschwindigkeit fort – Dauerlauftempo – sondern schien bereits halb zu sprinten. Und das mit einem Gebären, das einem Spaziergänger neidisch gemacht hätte. Dorcas' Auftreten war weniger vollendet.

"Wir sind für Schwarzmagier zuständig", fuhr Dorcas fort, ohne Moodys Schweigen zu beachten. "Wozu sind die Pappnasen der Eingreiftruppe denn da? Wir _haben_ doch Leute, die für den gewöhnlichen Wald- und Wiesenzwist zuständig sind!"

"Haus und Hof", korrigierte Moody knurrend. "Hier geht es nicht um normale Gaunerei, es geht um häuslichen Streit mit gewissen Komplikationen."

Dorcas seufzte. _Gewisse Komplikationen _konnten alles sein. Von einfacher Ganzkörperklammer bis zu den Unverzeihlichen. Nun, vielleicht keine Ganzkörperklammer, aber etwas in der Art. Gab genug Zauber, die als harmlos eingestuft waren, mit denen man gewisse Komplikationen verursachen konnte.

Dearborn zum Beispiel machte sich bei Einsätzen einen Spaß daraus, die Gegner mit Erstklässlerzaubern zu traktieren. Wingardium Leviosa war eine verdammte Waffe in Dearborns Händen – er brauchte keine Schockzauber und ähnliches um den Feind in die Flucht zu schlagen.

"Geht's noch ungenauer?", wollte Dorcas wissen. "Nicht, dass ich am Ende eine Ahnung habe, worum es geht!"

"Halt dich einfach an den Plan", brummte Moody.

"Welchen Plan?"

"Genau."

Sie seufzte erneut. Wilde Improvisation aufgrund von gewissen Komplikationen. Manchmal hatte sie ihren Mentor so gern, dass sie ihm den Hals umdrehen konnte. Natürlich hielt sie rein gar nichts von Plänen, aber sie hielt genauso wenig von wilder Improvisation. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn sie absolut gar nichts über die Mission wusste. Bei einem Überfallkommando wusste sie, was das Ziel der Angelegenheit war. Sie wusste sogar, worum es ging. Aber hier?

"Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich keine Ahnung davon habe, oder, Moody?" Dorcas versuchte, zumindest ein Fitzelchen Information aus ihrem Mentor herauszuquetschen. "Ich kenne die grobe Gesetzeslage, aber ich weiß nicht, was erlaubt ist, und was nicht."

"Ich werde es dir früh genug sagen", meinte Moody zuversichtlich.

"Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest."

"Schön." Moody blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Regel Nummer eins: Flüche sind verboten. Und ich meine die magischen, du darfst so viele "verdammt"s benutzen, wie du willst."

Wenigstens das. Dorcas war jedoch noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass die ganze Angelegenheit ohne Gerichtsverhandlung wegen Gefangenenmisshandlung zu Ende gehen würde.

"Regel Nummer zwei: Sei mindestens so nett, wie du es zu Crouch bist."

"Du widersprichst dir selbst!" Dorcas schnaubte. "Ich würde Crouch aus _reiner_ Nettigkeit zum Mond fluchen, und das weißt du auch! Und wenn es auch nur bei einer Drohung bleiben würde, weil ich sonst nach Askaban wandere."

Moody grinste. "Eben." Er setzte den Weg in Richtung Zellentrakt fort. "Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du nicht auch drohen darfst..."

Mit weitaus mehr Zuversicht folgte Dorcas ihm. Das Verhör würde vielleicht doch nicht so katastrophal werden, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

* * *

Dorcas musste an sich halten, um nicht vor Lachen umzukippen, als sie in Moodys Büro kam. Es war auch zu amüsant gewesen – die gesamte Zentrale minus Dawlish und Scrimgeour machte den Eindruck, Opfer eines Heiterkeitszaubers geworden zu sein.

Das wahre Opfer war weniger heiter, aber es war auch ein äußerst gemeiner Streich gewesen. Er trug eine gewisse Handschrift, wie Dorcas gestehen musste, und diese war in leuchtend grellen Buchstaben von der Größe eines Blockhauses.

"Was gibt's, Meadowes?" Moodys Stimme erklang von der anderen Seite eines Papierstapels her. "Ich hoffe, es dauert lange."

Dorcas fragte erst gar nicht. Der Papierkram sprach bereits Bände: Berichte, kleinere Anzeigen, Memos, und natürlich die ganzen Briefe aus dem Beschwerdekasten. Vermutlich stammte über die Hälfte von letzteren von Dawlish und Scrimgeour und betrafen sie selbst.

Nun, das musste eine Dorcas Meadowes nicht kümmern.

"Crouch will, dass wir ermitteln", sagte sie und vertraute darauf, dass Moody bereits wusste, worum es ging. Sie lag nicht falsch.

"Kann er knicken", brummte Moody. "Die Personalkosten für diesen ganzen Ermittlungskram sind zu hoch... Spurensicherung und der ganze Schwachsinn."

Dorcas grinste. "Nun, _er meint_, es wäre ein Auror."

Moody kam hinter dem Papierstapel hervor. "Soso, ein Auror, ja?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das macht es nur noch schlimmer, Meadowes."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Tatsächlich?"

"Natürlich! Weißt du, wie viel Arbeit das ist, die eigenen Leute zu durchleuchten und das möglichst unauffällig? Der ganze Papierkram? Die verdammten Überstunden? So viel Geld haben wir nicht!" Moody schnaubte und wandte sich, missmutig, wieder seinem Papierberg zu.

"Na so was!"

Dorcas musste an sich halten, um nicht zu laut lachen ob Moodys Worten. Sie wussten doch eigentlich alle, wer der Schuldige war, und selbst wenn nicht, die Hauptverdächtigen bildeten auch keinen allzu großen Kreis. Eigentlich war die gesamte Ermittlungsarbeit eine Sache von fünf Minuten, zumindest in diesem speziellen Fall. Man könnte es nebenbei beim Mittagessen erledigen. Man könnte sogar soweit gehen, dass man nichts ermitteln musste, weil es bereits bekannt war.

Aber Moody würde einen Teufel tun, und Crouch helfen. Man lieferte keine Kollegen und gute Freunde ans Messer – vor allem nicht dann, wenn man selbst mitgelacht hatte.

"Und was soll ich ihm jetzt ausrichten?", grinste Dorcas wissend.

Moody sah nachdenklich auf. "Nun... sag ihm, wir haben weder das Geld, noch die Zeit, noch das Personal oder die Ausrüstung dafür." Ein finsteres Leuchten schlich sich in seine Augen. "Drei von den Sachen sind mit dem Mangel an ersterem zu begründen, also, wenn er da etwas tun würde..."

"Schon verstanden." Dorcas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich ein Musterbeispiel eines Slytherins, Moody."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Und du bist ein wundervolles Beispiel dafür, dass man Klischees nicht glauben sollte, Meadowes."

Dorcas machte sich grinsend auf den Weg zu Crouchs Büro.

* * *

Dorcas hetzte den Flur entlang, stürmte durch die Zentrale, riss die Tür zu Moodys Büro auf, warf sich auf einen freien Stuhl, überhörte Moodys geknurrtes "Du bist zu spät!" und fragte: "Was habe ich verpasst?"

Bones sah von den Unterlagen auf, die sie gerade durchgesehen hatte. Ihre Augen hatten sich missbilligend zusammengezogen, doch gleichzeitig umspielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln ihre Lippen. Dorcas ignorierte Bones – zumindest nach außen hin – und sah Moody abwartend an. Ihr Mentor war deutlich verärgert. Na gut, er hatte sie vor mehr als einer Viertelstunde erwartet, aber es war nicht Dorcas' Schuld, wenn die Prewetts ihr auflauerten. Zumindest war sie der Ansicht, dass es unter die Kategorie "auflauern" fiel. Die Prewetts konnten einem einfach nicht zufällig auf dem Gang begegnen.

"Wir waren gerade dabei, die Informationen zu diskutieren, die unser Informant besorgt hat", sagte Moody brummig.

Dorcas hatte keine Ahnung, wer dieser ominöse Informant war – Namen zu nennen war eine gefährliche Angelegenheit, wenn es um Spione und Agenten ging – aber sie wusste, was die Informationen beinhalten würden: Neuigkeiten über diese Sekte oder was auch immer es war, was diese Schwarzmagier da trieben. Und Informationen über den Feind waren immer von Interesse.

"Moody meinte, du bist vertrauenswürdig genug, um nicht alles sofort an die große Glocke zu hängen", fuhr Bones fort. "Wir wollen nicht, dass es allgemein bekannt wird, bevor wir genaueres wissen. Fehlinformationen, mangelhafte Informationen, all das kann nur zu leicht den Tod bedeuten."

Als ob sie das nicht wüsste! Ihr Mentor hieß nicht umsonst mit zweitem Vornamen Paranoia – nun, eigentlich hieß er Nathaniel, aber das war unerheblich. Dorcas unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Alastor Nathaniel "Paranoia" Moody. Hatte einen gewissen Klang. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie er seine Kinder nennen würde, wenn er welche hätte. Vielleicht Vigilance und Paranoia? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.

"So? Und was hat der Kerl nun herausgefunden?" Dorcas ging einfach davon aus, dass der Informant ein Mann war, denn sonst hätte sie mit zu vielen Umschreibungen arbeiten müssen. "Etwas Wichtiges? Ich hoffe, es ist nützlich."

"...Meadowes." Moody sah sie fast entnervt an. "Wenn du rechtzeitig gekommen wärst, wären wir schon längst bei der Sache. Würdest du dich also mal in Stille üben und zuhören?"

Dorcas warf ihrem Mentor einen finsteren Blick zu, schwieg jedoch. Bones beachtete den kleinen Schlagabtausch, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, nicht einmal, sondern beschäftigte sich mit ihren Dokumenten. Vermutlich kannte sie sie bereits auswendig.

"Seid ihr soweit?", fragte sie schließlich.

Moody und Dorcas brummten gleichzeitig.

"Schön." Bones sah auf. "Es ist nichts Bahnbrechendes, aber es könnte später einmal nützlich werden. Wir wissen jetzt auch, was genau dieses Zeichen darstellt, das ihr im Mai gefunden habt. Hier ist eine Kopie." Sie reichte Dorcas ein Bild. "Es ist ein Totenkopfemblem. Vermutlich steht es in Verbindung mit den Namen der Gruppe – die Bedeutung der Schlange haben wir noch nicht aufgeschlüsselt. Der Mist ist, selbst wenn alle Mitglieder dieser Sekte es in den Arm tätowiert haben, es verschwindet kurz nach dem Tod und auch sonst ist es offensichtlich nicht immer zu sehen."

Dorcas starrte auf das Bild. Es zeigte einen Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervorquoll. Oder zumindest sah es auf den ersten Blick so aus – man könnte es auch so sehen, dass die Schlange ausgespuckt wurde. Oder, wenn der Künstler nicht viel von seinem Metier verstand, dass die Schlange verschlungen wurde, nur eben anders herum. Alles in allem war es nicht mehr als eine makabere Spielerei mit Symbolen. Totenkopf gleich Tod, Schlange gleich... ja, gleich was? Es gab viele Interpretationen für Schlangen, und noch einmal mehr, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass diverse Wappen und ähnliches Schlangen beinhalteten. Darüber kamen sie nicht weiter. Sie reichte das Bild Moody, der es ebenfalls kritisch betrachtete – zumindest kannte er es bereits.

"Also ein Totenkopfemblem", sagte Dorcas. "Steht in Verbindung zum Namen der Gruppe. Wie heißt das Symbol?"

"Sie nennen es _'Dunkles Mal'_. Unser Informant hat uns nicht mehr dazu sagen können." Bones blätterte einen Moment. "Die Gruppe selbst scheint aus einer anderen hervorgegangen zu sein. Vielleicht auch nur eine simple Namensänderung. Früher nannten sie sich, wenn wir den Quellen trauen können, _'Ritter von Walpurgis'_."

Nachdenklich runzelte Dorcas die Stirn. "Ritter von Walpurgis? Ist das nicht –"

"Grindelwald", sagte Moody finster. "Vermutlich die versprengten Reste von dem, was er zurückgelassen hat, in neuer Form zurückgekehrt. Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt."

Sie warf ihrem Mentor einen scharfen Blick zu. "Aber Grindelwald ist besiegt! Er sitzt im Gefängnis – Nurmengard. Wir würden es wissen, wenn er ausgebrochen wäre!"

"Es ist auch nicht sein Zeichen. Und er hätte den Namen nicht geändert. Nein, wir haben es hier mit einem Emporkömmling zu tun, der Grindelwalds Werk weiterführen will – ohne Grindelwald." Moodys Blick war hart. Er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern.

"Wie heißen sie jetzt?", fragte Dorcas an Bones gewandt.

Bones sah ihre Gegenüber an. "Sie nennen sich selbst _'Todesser'_. Den Namen dürft ihr interpretieren, wie ihr wollt."


	11. August 1974

Autor: Noir13 / SeKaYa

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 11 / 13

* * *

**August 1974**

* * *

_"Die Nichtzusammenarbeit mit dem Schlechten gehört ebenso zu unseren Pflichten _

_wie die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Guten."_

(Mahatma Gandhi)

* * *

Dorcas musste den Impuls unterdrücken, den schmierigen Idioten vor sich zu erwürgen. Wie war sein Name? Louis? Lewis? Oder doch Lloyd? Es war im Grunde egal, denn wenn sie das nächste Mal mit ihm zu tun haben würde, dann nur unter dem Umstand ein Protokoll aufzunehmen – weil er Opfer von Gewalt geworden war. Vielleicht wäre sie die Täterin, vielleicht auch nicht. Das kam ganz darauf an, ob er das Pech hatte, ihr erneut zu begegnen.

Moody war ebenfalls nicht angetan von ihrem Gegenüber.

"Warum glauben Sie, dass Sie für den Beruf eines Auroren geeignet sind, Mr. Lloyd?"

Es war ungewöhnlich, Moody in einem höflichen Tonfall sprechen zu hören. Sie hatte bereits fast vergessen, was Höflichkeit war – hier gab es kaum ein "Mr." oder "Miss", von "Mrs." ganz zu schweigen. "Sir" existierte gar nicht. Und wann hatte sie das letzte Mal gesiezt? Bei ihrer Bewerbung, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals.

"Ich denke, ich habe die Fähigkeiten und die Courage dafür", meinte Lloyd mit einem angeblich gewinnenden Lächeln. "Ich bin auch sportlich."

Dorcas verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Na toll. Sie hatten ausgerechnet den Gryffindor und ehemaligen Quidditchspieler abbekommen. Moodys Miene war starr und das zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass er in denselben Bahnen denken musste. Aber wirklich, es musste ein Witz sein, ausgerechnet den Gryffindor zu ihnen zu schicken, wo sie beide nicht unbedingt den Löwenanteil an Sympathie für diese hatten. Dorcas behauptete von sich, keine Vorurteile zu haben, aber das war wohl eine Lüge.

Der Kerl erinnerte sie ein wenig an ihren Bruder, nur war ihr Bruder ihr sympathischer gewesen. Aber als Auroren hätte sie ihn auch nicht gewollt.

"Tatsächlich?", sagte Moody nur. "Sie haben ihren Abschluss diesen Sommer gemacht, ist das korrekt?"

"Ja", sagte Lloyd stolz. "Einer der besten meines Jahrgangs!"

Dorcas' Brauen zogen sich zusammen. War es möglich, dass ein Jahrgang in Hogwarts aus weniger als fünf Schülern bestand...? Dann könnte die Aussage wahr sein.

"Das habe ich gesehen", brummte Moody mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine Dokumente. "Ohnegleichen in Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst und ein Erwartungen übertroffen in den anderen relevanten Fächern..."

Womit die Anforderungen für die Ausbildung zum Auroren erfüllt waren. Zumindest die, die den Bildungsstand betrafen. Um die anderen Qualifikationen zu prüfen waren sie ja hier. Leider.

"Wie steht es mit Zusammenarbeit im Team?", fragte Dorcas, als Moody keine Anstalten mehr machte, das Bewerbungsgespräch oder was auch immer das hier darstellte, fortzuführen. "Wir haben uns Ihre Akte von Hogwarts besorgt – es heißt da, dass Sie in Team- und Partnerarbeit nie sehr überragend waren."

Mr. Lloyd öffnete den Mund, um vermutlich eine Ausrede anzubringen, aber Dorcas brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Sie kannte die Ausreden in- und auswendig – tatsächlich hatte sie selbst einige bei ihrem Gespräch seinerzeit benutzt. Auch wenn es bei ihr mehr darum ging, dass sie bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten gerne zu Flüchen gegriffen hatte.

"Außerdem wurde angemerkt, dass Sie sich mit den Schülern aus anderen Häusern nicht gut verstehen, Mr. Lloyd."

Moody nickte unmerklich. Dorcas lächelte innerlich. Da hatten sie es. Der perfekte Grund, den Kerl nicht zu den Auroren zu lassen. Zusammenarbeit und Toleranz, die wichtigsten Punkte. Die Noten waren da größtenteils egal. Der dritte Punkt war nicht in einfache Worte zu fassen – er umfasste Gehorsam, eigenes Denken, gesunden Menschenverstand und die Fähigkeit, zu eigenen Schlüssen zu gelangen, und das Richtige zu tun. Ein Punkt, wo jeder Auror vor der Ausbildung miserabel abschnitt. Nachher zwar immer noch, aber dann war es auch egal. Das war es, was Moody ihr dazu erklärt hatte, und was sie selbst erfahren hatte.

Der Möchtegernauror vor ihr hatte jedoch absolut keine Ahnung. "Ich versichere Ihnen, das schränkt meine Effizienz nicht ein. Und Sie wissen sicherlich, wie das ist in Hogwarts, mit dem Kampf um den Hauspokal und allem..."

"Oh, sicher doch. Das heißt, es lag ausschließlich am Wettkampfdenken? Dann sind Sie sicherlich in der Lage mit unserem Nachwuchsrecherchegenie zusammenzuarbeiten, obwohl er aus einem anderen Haus ist, oder?"

Normal war es nicht Dorcas' Art, jemanden ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen. Und auch nicht, Leute zu komplimentieren. Aber diesen Kerl konnte sie wirklich nicht leiden, und wenn sie ein Slytherin-Beispiel brauchte, dann konnte sie schlecht Moody nehmen – der saß schließlich daneben. Nein, Kingsley tat es genauso gut. Vor allem, wenn es im Grunde stimmte.

Mr. Lloyd roch die Lunte nicht, obwohl sie ihm beinahe den Hintern verbrannte. Moody sandte Dorcas einen leidenden Blick: definitiv kein Aurorenmaterial, Teamgeist hin oder her.

"Nun... solange er eine anständige Person ist..." Lloyd lächelte ein Lächeln, dass weitere Fragen überflüssig wurden.

_'Anständige Personen'_ war gleichzusetzen mit _'möglichst ein Gryffindor, aber wenn er ein Ravenclaw ist, ist das auch in Ordnung. Hufflepuff nicht so gerne, aber Hauptsache es ist kein Slytherin.'_ Irgendwie in der Art zumindest.

"Verstehe." Moody faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. "Sehe ich es also richtig, dass Sie nur eingeschränkt teamfähig sind?"

Lloyd zuckte zurück. "Ich meine nur, wenn es jemand ist, mit dem man sympathisieren kann, dann ist das kein Problem. Aber mit diesen... gewissen Personen kann man eben nicht zusammenarbeiten."

Dorcas beugte sich ein wenig zu Moody herüber und nuschelte: "Dawlish...?"

"Gryffindor, unsympathisch", murmelte Moody zurück.

"Beweisvortrag abgeschlossen", grinste Dorcas.

Moody richtete sich hoch auf und sah Lloyd ernst an. "Nach ausgiebiger Diskussion sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sie ungeeignet für diesen Beruf sind. Hier heißt es anpacken, egal, aus welchem Haus der Gegenüber ist. Ich hoffe, Sie finden einen Beruf, der besser zu Ihnen passt. Schönen Tag."

Mit diesen Worten wurde Lloyd aus dem Büro gewiesen. Beim Vorbeigehen zischte Dorcas ihm noch gehässig zu: "Wenn du's irgendwem anhängen willst – wir sind ein Slytherin und eine Hufflepuff!"

* * *

Es war, gelinde gesagt, langweilig. Natürlich hieß es, es wäre Routine, und der Plan war ebenfalls Routine – leider hatte sich bis jetzt alles bestätigt. Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Keine finsteren Blicke, keine davonhuschenden Gestalten. Nicht einmal der Zipfel eines Umhangsaums, der verdächtig hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Einfach nichts.

"Ich hasse Routine", murmelte Dorcas und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während sie Moody folgte. "Streife gehen ist so... langweilig!"

Moody drehte nicht einmal den Kopf. "Dann wird es dich freuen, dass uns vermutlich ein Krieg bevorsteht. Wir haben immer noch keine neuen Informationen über diese Todesser und die letzte Mission war auch ein Reinfall."

Dorcas schwieg. Auch wenn Moody ihr in vielen Dingen zustimmte, er war immer schlecht auf _wirklich_ kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen zu sprechen. Das eine oder andere Straßengefecht? Kein Problem. Ein Anschlag? Eine Razzia? Alles kein Thema. Es konnte so viele Kämpfe, Krawalle und Scharmützel geben, wie es wollte – aber sobald es in ein Schema passte, es zu einer Verkettung kam, es geplant wirkte, dann wurde Moody fuchsig. Ein heraufziehender Krieg war genau das, was Moody nicht wollte.

Sie fragte nie nach dem genauen Grund – die einfache Ahnung reichte aus. Sie hatte es bereits gemerkt, als die Sprache auf Grindelwald kam. Moody hatte den Krieg erlebt, und er hatte etwas Wichtiges verloren, so wie sie. Wer genau, das wusste sie nicht, aber das war auch unwichtig.

"Man freut sich nicht über einen Krieg", sagte Dorcas ruhig. "Ich genauso wenig wie alle anderen – außer den Irren, die das Ding starten. Aber ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn es so ruhig ist."

"Kein Auror mag Ruhe. Ruhe bedeutet, dass etwas im Busch ist, und hier ist der Busch ein ganzer Urwald", knurrte Moody.

Kurz gesagt: Er hielt es für die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und der Sturm war mehr als nur ein kurzes Gewitter, das spürte sogar Dorcas und sie war nicht einmal halb so erfahren wie Moody. Es war erstaunlich, dass es nicht mehr Auroren gab, die es bemerkten. Natürlich, Carter hatte es von Fenwick aufgeschnappt, Dearborn war auch um einiges finsterer drauf als sonst. Selbst Bones schien ein wenig unruhig. Aber Scrimgeour und Dawlish waren wie immer.

Beweis genug, dass die als Auroren nichts taugten.

"Deine Ruhe scheint kurzzeitig unterbrochen", bemerkte Moody und unterbrach damit Dorcas' Gedanken.

Sie folgte seinem Blick. Ein Café – oder nein, eine als Café getarnte Kneipe. Und dort ging es offenbar zur Sache, wenn die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe und der Stuhl, der soeben auf die Straße flog, ein Indiz waren.

"Na wunderprächtig", schnaufte Dorcas. "Eine Keilerei – wer wünscht sich so was nicht? Vor allem am Nachmittag!"

"Vermutlich die Frühaufsteher", grinste Moody. "Komm, mischen wir uns ein wenig unters Volk."

Dorcas rollte mit den Augen. Unter das Volk musste sie sich wirklich nicht mischen. Bei Betrunkenen half ein gut gezieltes Fluchen nicht, die blieben hitzköpfig wie eh und je. Da musste Wasser ran, eiskalt, und selbst dann war sie sich nicht sicher, ob das funktionierte. Aber Moody war schon mittendrin. Und was blieb einer pflichtbewussten Rekrutin anderes übrig, als ihrem Mentor todesmutig in die Schlacht zu folgen?

Soviel war sicher: Danach schuldete Moody ihr ein Eis gegen die verdammte Hitze. Wenn sie sich schon mit solchen Hitzköpfen herumplagen musste, die bereits am Nachmittag bis unter die Kante voll waren und nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich zu prügeln, dann konnte Dorcas diese Entschädigung verlangen. Immerhin war sie nicht Aurorin geworden, um Hilfspolizistin zu spielen. Und wenn sie wegen ihm ins St. Mungo's musste, um sich aufpäppeln zu lassen, dann würde sie ihm die Hölle heiß machen. Heißer als heiß. Die neunte Hölle wäre ein Dreck gegen das, was sie tun würde.

Sie stürzte sich hinter Moody ins Getümmel und brachte einen der Krawallmacher zu Fall. Und irgendwann würde sie auch einen Kampfsport erlernen, genau für Fälle wie diese.

* * *

Ihr war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Natürlich, sie hatten sich, streng genommen, nicht _davongeschlichen_ – sie waren nicht im Dienst –, aber es behagte ihr trotzdem nicht. Es erschien ihr falsch. Carter würde sich sicherlich fragen, wo Dorcas abgeblieben war. Sie hatten sich für heute zum Kaffeetrinken in der Winkelgasse verabredet, einem Ort, den Kingsley nicht einfach so heimsuchen konnte. Nun, Moody hatte gekonnt einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Vermutlich wusste er es nicht einmal, denn er selbst hatte, so sagte er jedenfalls, nichts von der Angelegenheit gewusst, bis kurz vorher.

Aber das war nicht einmal der ganze Grund für ihr Unbehagen. Dorcas war die Jüngste unter ihnen. Gerade Anfang zwanzig, kaum mehr als ein Grünschnabel bei den Auroren – und neben ihr standen drei erfahrene Seniorauroren. Moody, Fenwick und Dearborn. Sie kam sich so fehl am Platz vor. Sie kannte Fenwick und Dearborn nicht einmal richtig, außer vielleicht über Carter und Robards. Und jetzt sollte sie, auf gleicher Ebene, mit ihnen zu einem ersten Treffen mit Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, der noch einmal eine Stufe über den Auroren neben ihr stand, was das betraf. Dumbledore, der sie als Schülerin gekannt hatte. Dumbledore, der sie _alle _als Schüler gekannt hatte.

Sie kam sich vor wie damals, als sie diesen Slytherinjungen in den Krankenflügel gehext hatte, weil er etwas Schlechtes über ihre Mitschülerinnen gesagt hatte. Soviel also dazu, dass sie nun eine fast vollausgebildete Aurorin war. Ein Seitenblick zu Moody und sie stellte fest, dass er auch nicht allzu begeistert schien, aber das hatte bestimmt andere Gründe. Vielleicht die quietschrote Schale mit Süßigkeiten auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch?

Oder es war Dumbledores nervenaufreibende Lächeln.

"Setzt euch doch", sagte er und Dorcas konnte das ungesagte 'Kinder' hören. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

Mit einem gezwungen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck setzte sie sich in typischer Aurorenmanier auf den ihr angebotenen Stuhl – was ziemlich seltsam aussehen musste. Zumindest sah Dumbledore sie einen Augenblick lang merkwürdig an, aber dann waren da ihre Mitauroren, die in ähnlicher Weise saßen, nur weniger auffällig. Nun, mit der Zeit würde sie lernen, ebenfalls unauffälliger zu sein. Momentan reichte es so, wie es war.

"Ich freue mich, dass ihr Interesse daran bekundet, mir bei meinem Vorhaben zu helfen", sagte Dumbledore. "Ihr dürftet mit am besten wissen, auf was die Zaubererwelt momentan zusteuert."

"Ein Krieg", brummte Fenwick finster. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie man das nicht merken kann – wir haben uns schon Straßenkämpfe in der Winkelgasse geliefert. Selbst ein Blinder müsste doch erkennen können, dass das nicht mehr normaler Alltag ist!"

"Wobei wir gleichzeitig vermuten, dass die Angreifer in der Winkelgasse mehr auf eigene Faust handeln als im Zuge eines größeren Plans", sagte Dearborn ruhig. "Von dem, was wir über diese Todesser sagen können, handelt es sich noch um eine vergleichsweise kleine Gruppe. Es wäre töricht, jetzt schon mit großen Angriffen zu beginnen. Es wird zunächst wohl darum gehen, die Gruppe zu vergrößern."

"Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand", knurrte Moody. "Eine Todesserinvasion fehlt uns gerade noch!"

Dumbledore verfolgte den Aurorenstreit mit scheinbarem Interesse, aber Dorcas, die sich mal nicht beteiligte, war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore mehr als sie wusste. Und das ärgerte sie – wie sollte man kämpfen, wenn mit Informationen hinterm Berg gehalten wurde?

"– verdammt noch mal, wir _haben _aber die Mittel nicht!", brauste Moody gerade auf.

"Mach _mich _nicht dafür verantwortlich, Moody! Du und Bones, _ihr_ habt die Leitung!"

"Besser ist das!"

"Hört auf zu streiten!"

"Halt dich daraus, Dearborn, das ist eine Sache zwischen Fenwick und mir! Der braucht mal gehörig den Kopf gewaschen!"

Zweifel machten sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht breit, als der Streit an Lautstärke gewann und immer mehr vom Thema abdriftete. Dorcas grinste. Ein typischer Aurorenstreit, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Niemand konnte einem Auroren so gut die Augen aushacken, wie ein anderer Auror. Und das, ohne sich gegenseitig zu verletzen. Wenn es eskalierte, wurde es gefährlich, aber meist nur für die Umgebung. Und in den meisten Fällen waren alle wieder gute Freunde, sobald der Streit vorbei war. Der Zwist zwischen Dawlish und Dorcas war jedoch etwas gänzlich anderes – das war persönlich. Die subtilen Unterschiede waren sehr wichtig für das Gesamtbild.

Aber so was lernte man natürlich nur in der Zentrale. Dumbledore musste daran zweifeln, dass die drei überhaupt zusammenarbeiten konnten, so wie sie sich momentan an die Kehle gingen.

Schließlich sprach Dumbledore ein Machtwort. "Ruhe! Alle drei!" Die Auroren verstummten. "Wir sind nicht hier, um uns zu streiten – wir wollen eine Lösung finden!"

"Wie wäre es damit, Fenwick ein kaltes Bad im See zu verpassen?", schlug Moody prompt vor. "Ist doch eine Lösung!"

"Oder Moody eins mit dem Zauberstab überziehen, heißt schließlich, dass leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf das Denkvermögen erhöhen", hielt Fenwick dagegen.

Dorcas musste an sich halten, um nicht zu lachen.

"Ich meinte eine Lösung für das Todesserproblem", sagte Dumbledore kühl.

Die Auroren schwiegen.

"Vielleicht kann man sie aus der Reserve locken, so dass sie sich verraten." Dearborn sah in die Runde. "Wir müssten nur etwas finden, womit das funktioniert."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. Moody und Fenwick musterten sich immer noch, als wollten sie mit ein paar gezielten Flüchen aufeinander losgehen. Dorcas war einem kleinen Duell nicht abgeneigt, selbst wenn sie nur Zuschauerin wäre – selbst beim Zusehen könnte man lernen. Andererseits würde sie Gefahr laufen, im St. Mungo's zu landen.

Und dann hatte sie eine geniale Idee. Nicht unbedingt, um die Todesser aus ihren Verstecken zu locken, aber dafür, die Stimmung zu entspannen.

"Wir schicken ihnen Kingsley!", rief sie aus. "Und dann, wenn sie keinen Kaffee mehr haben, werden sie gezwungen sein, sich zu zeigen!" Sie grinste. "Und um sicherzugehen, dass alles nach Plan läuft – das heißt, dass die Todesser in Panik fliehen – schicken wir die Prewetts hinterher!"

Dumbledore blinzelte, als die Auroren in Gelächter ausbrachen.


	12. September 1974

Autor: Noir13 / SeKaYa

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 12 / 13

* * *

**September 1974**

* * *

_"Wer nicht tapfer eine Gefahr abwehren kann,_

_ist der Sklave des Angreifers."_

(Aristoteles)

* * *

Der inoffizielle Geheimclub – offiziell waren sie ein Verein, wie Moody immer wieder betonte – hatte sich in Moodys Haus versammelt. Es war nur ein Kurzbesuch und ein Kurzgespräch, denn Fenwick war auf dem Weg zur nächsten Schicht, während Dearborn von seiner kam. Moody und Dorcas derweil machten beide Schichten und hatten sich für fünf Minuten entschuldigt. Zumindest bei sich selbst, aber es gab auch keinen Vorgesetzten, der wichtig wäre.

Sie waren in ein kleines Streitgespräch vertieft.

"Und ich sage, der alte Knacker verschweigt uns was!", fauchte Dorcas und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

Dearborn warf ihr einen fast pikierten Blick zu. "Du solltest ihn wirklich nicht _alten Knacker_ nennen, Dorcas, selbst wenn du wütend bist."

Dorcas hob eine Augenbraue, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Für sie war Dumbledore ein alter Knacker – und es war auch nicht im geringsten Übertrieben. Der Kerl musste bald jenseits der Hundert sein. Wenn man dann nicht 'alter Knacker' sagen durfte, wann dann?

Fenwick sah es ähnlich. Er grinste. "Genau, Meadowes, wenn schon, dann ist er ein _seniler alter Sack_, und so solltest du ihn auch nennen."

Dearborn schnappte fast empört nach Luft ob dieser eindeutigen Respektlosigkeit, aber dann wiederum musste er sich im Klaren darüber sein, dass die wenigsten Auroren Respekt zollten, wenn es darum ging, dass man ihnen Informationen vorenthielt. Vor allem als ein scheinbarer Verbündeter. Außerdem: Nicht einmal Moody, der ja ein Freund von Dumbledore war, schien sich darüber aufzuregen.

Dennoch konnte Dearborn nicht schweigen. "Benjy! Hör auf, ihr Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen!"

"Aber ist doch wahr!"

"Während ihr euch mit Kindereien in den Haaren habt", brummte Moody, "werde ich dann einfach mal darüber nachdenken, _was_ uns der 'senile alte Sack', wie ihr ihn ja so schön nennt, verschweigt..."

Nun war es an Dorcas empört zu sein. "Schmeiß mich mit denen nicht unter einen Hut, Moody!"

Moody grinste. Die anderen beiden schienen davon nicht viel mitzubekommen – sie waren immer noch in der Namensthematik (Fenwick war momentan dabei, Dumbledore als "Methusalem von Anno Tuck" zu bezeichnen) – und Dorcas überlegte sich Mittel und Wege, Moody das Grinsen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Das war vermutlich leichter gedacht, als getan, und das war das Problem.

Sie _hätte_, rein theoretisch, all die kleinen Gemeinheiten loslassen können, bei seinem neuem Namen, Sprengmeister, angefangen bis hin zu Bemerkungen über ehemalige Beziehungen. Nur sie war nicht der Typ dafür. Ihr Bruder hätte, Gryffindor durch und durch, behauptet, das läge daran, dass sie eine von den naiven Hufflepuffs war – nur Slytherins schlugen unter die Gürtellinie. Die Wahrheit war, gerade _weil_ sie eine Hufflepuff war, würde sie diese Dinge tun, rein aus Prinzip. Nur Respekt war so hinderlich...

"Wir haben also festgestellt, dass Dumbledore, wie auch immer ihr ihn jetzt nennen wollt, uns etwas verschweigt", sagte Moody, als schließlich wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. "Das ist eine allgemeine Tatsache. Thema des Schweigens wird vermutlich diese Bande von Irren sein, mit der wir uns herumschlagen müssen."

"Ein Grund mehr, uns alles zu sagen, was er weiß", knurrte Fenwick. "Immerhin sind _wir_ es, die denen die Flüche in den Arsch jagen müssen!"

Dorcas nickte. "Besser kann man es kaum ausdrücken."

Dearborn sah zweifelnd drein, stimmte aber nickend zu. Moody grollte missmutig.

"Dann sind wir ja so weit wie bisher."

Dorcas verschränkte die Arme. "Nicht unbedingt. Wir könnten einfach _verlangen_, dass er mit der Sprache rausrückt. Entweder er sagt uns, was los ist, oder er kann die Idee eines Ordens knicken. Immerhin war er es, der uns angesprochen hat, oder sehe ich da was falsch?"

Fenwick hob eine Augenbraue. "Meadowes, du bist dir sicher, dass du keine Slytherin bist...?"

* * *

Verdammte Bastarde! Dorcas duckte sich unter einem Fluch weg und sprang hinter einigen Mülltonnenin Deckung. Hinter ihr explodierte etwas und einige Splitter trafen ihre Schulter.

"Sieht schlecht aus."

Dorcas wirbelte mit erhobenem Zauberstab herum. Carter hatte sich neben ihr in Sicherheit gebracht und spähte nun über ihre Deckung hinweg ins Schlachtgetümmel.

Das war definitiv nicht so, wie sie es geplant hatten. Es hatte eine ganz normale Razzia sein sollen. Etwas Einfaches. Nichts mit übermäßigem Chaos, nur so ein bisschen. Normal eben. Stürmen, fluchen, verhaften. Aus. Nichts Großes, nur so ein kleines Hinterhofscharmützel. Nicht _das hier_. Das war alles andere als normal und einfach. Das war ein verfluchter Hinterhalt.

"Du blutest, Dorcas", stellte Carter fest, als sie zu ihr hinunterblickte.

Dorcas sah auf ihre Schulter. Ihr gesamter Ärmel schien in Blut getränkt, aber vermutlich sah es weitaus schlimmer aus, als es war. Den Schmerz hatte sie sogar fast vergessen.

"Weiß ich selbst, Carter", knurrte sie. "Konzentrier dich lieber auf den Kampf!"

Carter warf ihr einen Blick zu, bevor sie sich daran machte, den nächsten Gegner ins Land der Träume zu befördern. Oder ins Jenseits. Dorcas kümmerte das nicht, Hauptsache, der Gegner war außer Gefecht. Sie waren sowieso schon in der Unterzahl, da mussten sie sich nicht auch mit übermäßiger Moral aufhalten. Hier ging es gerade um mehr als Recht und Unrecht – hier ging es um Leben und Tod.

"Verdammt, wo ist Moody?!", grollte Dorcas und schickte dem nächstbesten Todesser einen Fluch in die Brust. "Wir hätten uns nicht trennen dürfen, als die Bastarde aufgetaucht sind – blutige Hölle noch mal!"

Den Gegner trennen. Das war so ein einfaches, taktisches Manöver. Standardprozedur: Gegner trennen, Gegner schwächen. Und so wie es war, waren genau diejenigen, die normal diese Taktik anwandten, genau Opfer eben jener. Was zur Hölle war bloß los?

"Kannst du was sehen?", fragte Dorcas und spähte zwischen zwei Mülltonnen hervor. "VERDAMMT! Weg hier!"

Ohne auf Carters Antwort abzuwarten, packte sie ihre Kollegin am Ärmel und hechtete hinter den Mülltonnen hervor, mitten in offenes Gelände, aber es war allemal besser als das, was ihrer Deckung passierte. In einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion wurde alles, was dort war, in Fetzen gerissen. Selbst die Hauswand dahinter wurde von der Explosion durchschlagen. Carter starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf die Verheerung, aber Dorcas riss sie bereits zu Boden, als auch schon ein Fluch über ihre Köpfe hinweg zischte.

"Hölle, das ist nicht normal!", keuchte Carter. "Wer war das eben?"

Dorcas hatte keine Antwort. Sie wusste nur, dass sie so schnell wie möglich hier weg mussten. Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen.

"Such Moody, er soll verdammt noch mal den Rückzug anordnen – die sind uns über!"

Sie hasste es, dem Feind das Feld überlassen zu müssen, aber sie wusste auch, wann sie geschlagen war. Und der Feind war übermächtig. Irgendetwas ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. In den bisherigen Kämpfen hatte es nie so einen deutlichen Stärkeunterschied gegeben, sie waren immer auf einem Level gewesen, mit dem man es aufnehmen konnte.

Wenn diese Explosion nun ein Zeichen dafür war, welche Stärke diese Todesser wirklich hatten, dann sah ihrer aller Zukunft ziemlich schwarz aus.

Carter zerrte an Dorcas' Robe und deutet in eine Rauchwolke. "Da ist Moody!"

Dorcas fragte gar nicht erst, wie Carter das sehen konnte – vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur Moodys donnergrollenden Bass gehört, der Merlin und die gesamte Welt verfluchte, in die Tiefen der neunten Hölle schicken wollte und generell am Rande eines Ausbruchs wandelte – sondern packte ihre Kollegin und hetzte über den Hof. Als sie hinter einem gesprengten Mauerrest kurzzeitig Deckung suchten, entdeckten sie Robards, der gerade in einem Duell mit zwei Todessern war. Carter machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Dorcas, bevor sie lossprang, um Robards zu helfen.

Ein gleißender Lichtblitz zwang Dorcas dazu, die Augen zu schließen, und als sie sie wieder öffnete, waren sowohl Carter als auch Robards verschwunden. Sie fluchte, machte sich jedoch erneut auf die Suche nach Moody. Verdammt, er war jedes Mal nur eine Handbreit entfernt, wenn man ihn nicht brauchte, aber wenn man etwas von ihm wollte, war er am anderen Ende der Welt.

Oder in der Hölle.

Dämonenfeuer. Dorcas warf sich instinktiv platt auf den Boden, auch wenn das nicht viel nützen würde. Ob Moody das überstand – es schien unwahrscheinlich. Dämonenfeuer war nicht umsonst eine der gefährlichsten Dinge, die man loslassen konnte. Vor allem dann, wenn es unter Kontrolle geriet. Dorcas spürte die Hitze der feurigen Ungetüme, die über sie hinwegfegten, doch sie wusste es besser, als sich zu entspannen.

Sie spürte, wie die Flammen über sie hinwegschossen. Es würde nicht lange anhalten, doch vorerst hatten die lodernden Biester ein anderes Opfer gefunden. Einen Todesser, sofern die schwarze Robe ein Indikator war. Dorcas kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Schreie aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Es war unmöglich.

Vorsichtig robbte sie weiter. Sie wusste nicht, ob es noch einen Sinn hatte, nach Moody zu suchen, denn er war im direkten Weg des Dämonenfeuers gewesen, sofern sie es beurteilen konnte, aber sie musste es zumindest versuchen. Sie musste herausfinden, ob es noch etwas zu retten gab.

Letztendlich war sie es, die Rettung brauchte. Ein Flammendrache schoss mit weiß aufgesperrtem Rachen auf sie zu. Instinktiv duckte Dorcas sich noch mehr.

"_Smàlaich teine!_"

Sie wagte es, ein wenig aufzusehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Sie hatte ja gewusst, dass Moody mehr drauf hatte, als es zuerst schien – und es schien schon eine Menge zu sein – aber dass er Dämonenfeuer mit einem scheinbar lässigen Spruch abwehren konnte? Es war nicht so, als hätte er das Feuer gelöscht, auch wenn es wohl seine Absicht gewesen war, aber immerhin hielt er es momentan unter Kontrolle. Dorcas sprang auf die Beine, erst jetzt bemerkend, wie knapp das mit dem Dämonenfeuer wirklich gewesen war. Der Boden direkt vor ihr war mit 'vollkommen verbrannt' nur dann zu beschreiben, wenn man zu Untertreibungen neigte.

"Moody!", brüllte Dorcas und stürzte ihrem Mentor entgegen, der nun in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geriet, gleichzeitig das Dämonenfeuer unter Kontrolle zu halten und eine schwarzgewandete Gestalt zu bekämpfen.

Ohne nachzudenken, keinen Gedanken daran verschwendend, dass sie beinahe gestorben wäre, attackierte sie den Todesser, der mit Moody kämpfte. Fast alle ihre Flüche wurden abgeschmettert, aber selbst wenn sie nicht traf – Moody bekam mehr Freiraum, auch wenn sich das Dämonenfeuer in seinem magischen Griff noch immer wand und versuchte auszubrechen.

"MEADOWES, VERSCHWINDE DA!", brüllte Moody wütend, doch Dorcas ignorierte ihn.

Sie war vieles, und sie würde auch vieles tun, aber sie würde niemals einen Kollegen alleine lassen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Da brach die Hufflepuff mit ihr durch. Wen kümmerte es, ob es gefährlich war? Sie würde sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn sie ihren Mentor – und Freund – im Stich lassen würde.

Plötzlich war Fenwick an ihrer Seite. "Die anderen sind schon weg, Dearborn kommt gleich wieder", rief er ihr zu, bevor er sich am Kampf beteiligte. "Wir müssen Moody raushauen!"

Dorcas verstand auch ohne weitere Instruktionen, was Fenwick meinte. Moody konnte, auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptete, nicht an zwei Fronten kämpfen, die ihn gleichermaßen bedrängten. Und je eher sie ihn entlasteten, desto eher konnte er dieses verdammte Dämonenfeuer zurück in die tiefsten Tiefen der neunten Hölle verbannen, dorthin, wo es hingehörte.

Fenwick und Dorcas teilten sich auf, um den Todesser von mehreren Seiten anzugreifen, sich aber auch gleichzeitig gegenseitig warnen konnten, falls ein anderer Todesser sie hinterrücks angreifen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchte auch Dearborn an ihrer Seite auf. Zusammen schafften sie es, den Todesser lange genug von Moody abzulenken, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, das Feuer zu bannen.

Kaum waren die Flammen endlich erloschen, disapparierten die vier Auroren mit einem fast einheitlichen _plop_, einen manisch lachenden Feind zurücklassend.

Das kalte Lachen des Todessers rang ihr in den Ohren.

* * *

Dorcas schlug mürrisch mit ihrem Kopf immer wieder auf das Kissen. Die Heiler hatten ihr unter Strafe – einem längeren Aufenthalt – verboten, aufzustehen. Nicht, dass Moody besser dran war, aber es ging ums Prinzip. Wenigstens musste sie sich kein Zimmer mit Carter teilen, sie hatte gehört, dass sie ein wenig hysterisch geworden war, als sie gesehen hatte, dass Dorcas fast Opfer des Dämonenfeuers geworden wäre.

Überhaupt, dieser Kampf war verdammt beunruhigend. Sie hatten inzwischen das stille Einverständnis erreicht (sie kommunizierten über Zettel, da sie, wie bereits erwähnt, nicht aufstehen durften), dass das Dämonenfeuer und die Explosion davor Werk des Todessers Nummer eins waren. Das bedeutete, dass sie es zumindest mit keinen Über-Magiern zu tun hatten. Nur normale Magier und einen Über-Magier, aber das war schlimm genug, befand Dorcas.

"Sag mal, Moody", sagte sie an ihren Mitgefangenen, Leidensgenossen und Mentor gewandt. "Was war das für ein Zauber, den du benutzt hast? Das war kein Latein..."

"Schottischer Fluch", brummte Moody missmutig. "Hab's vor Jahren mal irgendwo aufgeschnappt."

Dorcas drehte den Kopf. "Wenn du das so sagst, dann glaube ich es dir nicht. Wer hat es dir beigebracht? Dumbledore?"

Ihr Mentor schnaubte und schwieg grollend. Stille legte sich über das Krankenzimmer. Dorcas begann erneut, ihr Kopfkissen zu schlagen, während sie darüber sinnierte, wie sie dieser persönlichen Hölle entkommen könnte. Oder einem Heiler einen Streich spielen könnte. Noch besser, zwei Streiche! Und dann eine Briefbombe an die Prewetts schicken. Danach würde sie außerdem Kingsley verfluchen, bis dieser ebenfalls an ein Krankenbett gefesselt war, damit er ihr nicht mehr ihren Frühstückskaffee stahl. Kaffee war das einzig Gute an St. Mungo's (nachdem Moody die Heiler zusammengefaltet hatte, weil es eben keinen gab), und selbst hier war Dorcas normal bereit, Verzicht zu üben, um dem St. Mungo's fernzubleiben. Dennoch, wenn sie schon mal hier war, könnte sie sich ja an der einzig guten Sache erfreuen.

Kingsley war sie besuchen gekommen und hatte "um ihrer Gesundheit willen" _ihren_ Kaffee getrunken. Moody hatte daraufhin seinen runtergekippt, sich verschluckt und Kingsley den gesamten Inhalt seiner Tasse entgegengespuckt. Vermutlich spielte die Tatsache, dass der Kaffee heiß gewesen war, auch eine Rolle. Seit dem hatte Kingsley sich doch nicht mehr hergewagt. Die Prewetts, die jeden Tag vorbeikamen, um ihr – und Moody – auf die Nerven zu gehen, bestellten aber jedes Mal Grüße von ihm.

"'s war Minervas Vater", sagte Moody nach einiger Zeit.

"Huh?" Dorcas sah in verdutzt an. "Was meinst du?"

"Der schottische Fluch", grummelte Moody entnervt. "Du hattest gefragt!"

"Das war vor einer halben Stunde!"

Moody zuckte nur die Schultern und sagte nichts mehr. Dorcas wandte den Kopf ab und starrte finster an die Decke. Minerva. Die einzige schottische Minerva, die sie kannte, war Minerva McGonagall, und das war ihre ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin. Zum Glück hatte sie nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun. Aber dass der Vater ihrer Lehrerin solche Flüche kannte...?

Wobei, vielleicht war Fluch nicht das richtige Wort. Eigentlich war es mehr ein Zauber. Oder noch besser, ein Bann, denn damit hatte Moody das Feuer schließlich gebannt.

"Woher kennst du ihren Vater?", fragte Dorcas neugierig.

"War mit ihr in einem Jahrgang – waren befreundet. War in den Ferien mal bei ihr." Moody zuckte erneut die Schultern. "Nichts Besonderes."

"Du kennst schon Leute, Moody..."

Erneut senkte sich Schweigen über das Zimmer. Dorcas hing erneut ihren Gedanken nach. Wenn Moody solche Zauber in den Ferien gelernt hatte... warum hatte er ihr nichts davon gesagt? Sie musste älter sein als er, als er sie gelernt hatte. Warum hatte er sie ihm nicht beigebracht? Misstraute er ihr? Glaubte er, sie würde so etwas falsch einsetzen?

Oder war es etwas gänzlich anderes? Dorcas schielte zu ihm herüber. Sein Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert bei ihrer letzten Bemerkung, offenbar beschäftigte sie ihn immens. Obwohl das nichts war, was einen beschäftigen sollte.

Er sah sie an. "Was hältst du von diesem..."

"... Obertodesser mit pyromanischen Anwandlungen?" Dorcas hob eine Augenbraue. "Hatten wir das nicht schon diskutiert?"

"Nein", brummte er. "Ich meine... was glaubst du, wer das ist?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?" Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. "Ich hänge selten mit Psychopathen herum – außer natürlich, man benutzt einen weiten Maßstab, dann trifft es auf mehr als die Hälfte der Leute im Ministerium zu..."

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Moodys Züge, verschwand aber fast sofort wieder, und ein ernster Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

"Also, wer zum Henker ist dieser Bastard? Du scheinst was zu wissen." Hätte sie sich aufsetzen können, hätte sie es getan und ihre Arme verschränkt. So hatte diese Geste aber einfach nicht die richtige Wirkung.

Moody grollte. "Natürlich _weiß_ ich was. Der Kerl heißt Tom Riddle. Nun, abgesehen davon, dass er sich dieses Pseudonym zugelegt hat."

"Was?!"

Eigentlich war sie verärgert. Sie lagen hier schon drei-vier Tage, ohne ein wirkliches Gesprächsthema außer dem Kampf und dem ganzen Drumherum zu haben, und er rückte erst jetzt damit raus, dass er den _Namen_ von dem Irren kannte? Den _richtigen_? Nicht dieses Pseudonym, dass er sich selbst verpasst hatte, sondern den wirklich echten Namen – und Moody fiel es nicht einmal ein, ihr das mitzuteilen?

"Tom Riddle. Slytherin, Jahrgang '45. Slytherins Quidditchkapitän und Jäger, Vertrauensschüler und soweit ich weiß auch später Schulsprecher."

"Aha, und woher weißt du das Moody?"

Moody sah sie ausdruckslos an. "War zwei Jahre unter mir. Waren zusammen in der Quidditchmannschaft, auch wenn wir uns nicht wirklich grün waren – obwohl wir Slytherins waren..." Er verzog das Gesicht. "Hätte wissen müssen, dass aus dem nichts Gescheites wird. War schon damals ein Bastard."

Dorcas hob eine Augenbraue. "Und du hast es mir nicht gesagt, weil...?"

"Weil ich es hasse, darüber zu reden. Fühl dich geehrt, du bist eine Ausnahme." Moody zögerte kurz. "Außerdem ist es nicht gerade ruhmreich, wenn man eine Zeitlang mit dem Feind zusammengearbeitet hat, selbst wenn es in der Schulquidditchmannschaft war..."

Sie blinzelte und schwieg. War das die ganze Geschichte dahinter? Dachte Moody etwa, sie würde ihm einen Strick daraus drehen?

"Und warum hast du mir nichts über diese schottischen Flüche erzählt?"

Nun wurde Moody leicht rot. "Wegen Minerva."

Dorcas zählte zwei und zwei zusammen und begann schallend zu lachen. Es war immer wieder herrlich amüsant, wenn sie von einer von Moodys Romanzen erfuhr, ohne dass sie ohne seine direkten Hinweise je darauf gekommen wäre.

Moody schaffte es meisterlich, sich selbst ins Aus zu katapultieren.


	13. Oktober 1974

Autor: Noir13 / .Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Die Charakterisierung ist jedoch größtenteils auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Hauptcharakter: Dorcas Meadowes

Nebencharaktere: Alastor Moody, die Prewetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Scrimgeour, Fenwick, Dearborn, Gawain Robards, Janet Carter, ...

Rating: PG12

Anmerkung: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel: 13 / 13

~*~

Epilog: Oktober 1974

~*~

_"Wer aufhört, besser werden zu wollen, hört auf, gut zu sein."_

(Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach)

~*~

_Der 20. Oktober 1974._

Der Tag auf den sie so lange gewartet hatte. Dorcas konnte nicht umhin, stolz auf sich zu sein. Weniger darauf, dass sie Aurorin war - das war nebensächlich, reine Formalität - nein, sie _lebte_. Sie hatte das Mentorenjahr geschafft. Größtenteils unverletzt.

Das Jahr war ereignisreich gewesen, wie man es von einem Aurorenjahr erwarten durfte. Sie hatte nicht nur neuartige Abwehranlagen entwickelt und getestet, sie hatte auch an einer Undercover-Mission teilgenommen, einem interministeriellen Kleinkrieg beigewohnt – den sie natürlich gewonnen hatten, wenn es denn einen Gewinner gab – und generell alles getan, um sich das Leben aufregender zu gestalten und es gleichzeitig Dawlish zur Hölle zu machen. Sie hatte gehört, dass Dawlish sich versetzen lassen wollte, wenn sie so weiter machte. Ein Grund mehr, sich jetzt erst richtig ins Zeug zu legen.

Neben diesen Errungenschaften hatte sie noch andere Dinge vorzuweisen: Moodys uneingeschränktes Vertrauen, sowohl in sie als Person als auch in ihre Fähigkeiten. Kingsleys Freundschaft – er hatte ihr doch tatsächlich, zur Feier des Tages, eine Tasse Kaffee aufgehoben! Und natürlich die Gewissheit, mit allem fertig werden zu können, denn sie hatte gelernt, die Prewetts zu durchschauen. Meistens zumindest.

Und jetzt war der Tag gekommen, an dem sie ganz offiziell die marineblaue Uniform der Auroren tragen durfte, sich in ihre kleine Aurorenspelunke setzen und sich freuen konnte, am Leben zu sein. Sie wusste es endlich zu schätzen.

Carter neben ihr schien ähnliche Gefühle zu haben. Selbst den Verlust ihres Auges nahm sie mit etwas wie Humor hin – sie weigerte sich, eine magische Sehhilfe zu benutzen, wenn es nicht nötig war, und trug nun stolz die Augenklappe, die Dorcas ihr zum Verlassen des St. Mungo's geschenkt hatte.

"Alles in allem war das Jahr gut", sagte Carter mit einem Grinsen.

Robards sah sie ein wenig ungläubig an. "Du hast ein Auge verloren."

"Aber kein Bein!" Carter lachte. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Papagei besorgen, was meint ihr?"

"Solange du das Holzbein weglässt..." Dorcas grinste ebenfalls. "Vielleicht können wir deine Uniform ein bisschen aufpeppen. So mit Goldschmuck und so was."

"Nur, wenn ich auch einen Säbel und eine Muskete bekomme!"

"Psst!", machte Robards. "Bones ist da."

Sofort war Dorcas still und sah zum Podium. Es war fast genauso wie vor einem Jahr. Die Auroren, die Mentoren, Bones und Moody... und doch war es so anders. Moody zum Beispiel grinste ihr unauffällig zu, Fenwick und Dearborn wirkten stolz auf ihre Rekruten, Scrimgeour warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu.

Ja, sie waren sich alle sehr viel näher gekommen. Dorcas grinste.

"Rekruten", sagte Bones mit magisch verstärkter Stimme und schenkte der Runde ein stolzes Lächeln. "Dies ist der Augenblick der Wahrheit für euch. Wenn ihr diese Halle verlasst, seid ihr Auroren. Ihr habt gekämpft, ihr habt gelitten. Ihr habt eure Feuerprobe bestanden und seid nun Teil des Ganzen." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und mit belegter Stimme fuhr sie fort: "Aber nicht alle haben dieses Jahr ohne Wunden überstanden. Nicht alle, die vor einem Jahr bei uns waren, sind es auch heute noch. Gedenken wir derer, die nicht bei uns sein können, uns aber ein Beispiel dafür sein sollten, welche Opfer dieser Beruf von uns verlangt, und uns im Herzen an sie erinnern, wann immer wir zum Kampf gerufen werden."

Eine Schweigeminute setzte ein. Dorcas fielen viele ein, die im Verlaufe des letzen Jahres ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Da war ihre Familie, ihr Zwillingsbruder. Und die vielen Kollegen, die verletzt oder getötet wurden. Der namenlose Auror, der ihr in der Winkelgasse so formidabel Deckung gegeben hatte, als sie Carter gesucht hatte. Dorcas schluckte. Wie leicht hätte _sie_ das sein können!

Ein Seitenblick zeigte ihr, dass Carter ähnliche Gedanken haben musste. Für Carter musste diese Realität sogar noch deutlicher sein als für sie selbst – statt einem Auge hätte es auch das Leben sein können.

"Ihr wisst, was es bedeutet, Auror zu sein", begann Bones schließlich von Neuem. "Es ist ein Leben des Kampfes, ein Leben des Verlustes. Den Weg, den ihr zu gehen habt, ist ein Weg der Entbehrung und der Gefahr. Dies ist nur der erste Schritt in eine Welt, in der euch nichts gegeben aber alles genommen wird. Ihr werdet euch neuen Prüfungen stellen müssen, neue Hürden überkommen. Das Lernen wird nie enden – und es wird nie genug sein. Es wird da draußen immer jemanden geben, der besser ist. Ihr werdet nach Perfektion in euren Flüchen und Schilden streben, aber diese zu erreichen wird niemandem von uns vergönnt sein, denn es wird immer neue Gefahren geben, die eure Schilde durchdringen, die gegen eure Flüche immun sind."

Bones ließ ihren Blick über die versammelten Auroren gleiten, sah jeden einzelnen direkt an und musterte jeden ehemaligen Rekruten. Schließlich nickte sie, augenscheinlich zufrieden.

"Ab heute seid ihr Auroren!", verkündete sie laut. "Ihr werdet gemeinsam kämpfen. Ihr werdet gemeinsam leiden und euch freuen, denn die Zentrale ist ab heute eure Familie. Der Beruf eines Auroren bedeutet, mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet zu sein – mit ganzem Herzen dabei zu sein. Und bald obliegt es euch, die nächste Generation Auroren auszubilden – dann schließt sich der Kreis. Aus Schülern werden Lehrer. Ihr werdet Erfahrungen sammeln, die ihr an die, die nach euch kommen, weitergeben werdet, ihr werdet Teil des Ganzen und ein Schritt auf dem langen Weg zum Frieden in unserer Gemeinschaft!"

Bones beendete ihre Ansprache und trat vom Podium, gefolgt von Moody. Zusammen schritten sie die Reihen der Rekruten ab, jedem persönlich die Hand schüttelnd und den offiziellen Ausweis der Auroren überreichend.

Als sie zu Dorcas kamen, sah Moody sie mit etwas wie Stolz in den Augen an, während er ihr mit einem kräftigen Händedruck zur erfolgreichen Ausbildung gratulierte. Dorcas strahlte ihren ehemaligen Mentoren an, während sie den Händedruck erwiderte. Es war ein starker Griff, der Vertrauen und Kameradschaft ausdrückte.

"Gut gemacht, Meadowes", sagte Moody und heftete ihr das glänzende Aurorenabzeichen an die Brust.


End file.
